Der Regenbogenkristall
by Rike-sama
Summary: Ryoma, Momo und Inui sind Söldner. Einer ihrer Aufträge eskaliert und plötzlich steht das Schicksal der ganzen Welt auf dem Spiel. Eine gnadenlose Parodie auf alle gängigen RPG Klischees, z.B. rundenbasierende Zufallskämpfe. AU, CRACK. Keine Pairings. So tot wie MJ. Too soon?
1. Die Farben der Magie

**Der Regenbogenkristall**

Weil ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte.

--------------

Eine Prince-of-Tennis-ff von Rike-sama.

--------------

DISCLAIMER:

Ich erhebe keinen Besitzanspruch auf Prince of Tennis oder die zahlreichen Elemente und Klischees, die ich aus diversen RPGs entwendet habe.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Nicht meine erste PoT-ff, aber die erste, die ich _wage_, irgendwo hochzuladen. XP Außerdem meine erste multi-chapter-ff auf dieser Seite - hoffentlich geht das gut. Kann denk ich auch dann gelesen und verstanden werden, wenn man _keine_ Rollenspiele spielt - ist dann aber vielleicht nur halb so lustig. Hmm. Updates könnten dauern, aber sie werden definitiv kommen. Der Titel kann sich noch ändern - aber wahrscheinlich nicht. Fehlende Leerzeichen sind ausschließlich ff (dot) net zuzuschreiben.

Was Pairings angeht... mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit wird es in dieser Story keine festen Pairings geben, aber da es sich hier immerhin um eine _PoT-ff_ handelt, ist die eine oder andere Andeutung - sowohl het als auch BL, vielleicht sogar ein kleiner Schuss shoujo-ai wenn ich gerade in der Stimmung bin... - wohl nicht zu vermeiden. Trotzdem: diese ff ist sauber, und alles wird bei einem absoluten Minimum bleiben - jeder kann sie lesen ohne Angst haben zu müssen. xP

Die ff fällt unter anderem auch in die Kategorie CRACK (die es meiner Meinung nach auf ff (dot) net geben sollte...), also bitte nicht allzu ernst nehmen.

Feedback ist erwünscht!

VIEL SPASS!

**DER REGENBOGENKRISTALL**

**Kapitel 1: Die Farben der Magie**

Das Leben ist wie ein Spiel.

Zugegeben, es ist ein sehr _komplexes _Spiel. Der Zeitaufwand ist enorm und niemand kennt die Regeln, weil die Anleitung wortwörtlich aus dem Chinesischen übersetzt wurde und einfach keinen _Sinn_ ergibt. Das ist aber eigentlich nicht weiter schlimm, da sowieso alle mogeln.

Es ist ein Spiel, das sich mit der Zeit verändert hat – früher drehte es sich um Überleben und Fortpflanzung. Heute dreht es sich ums Überleben und Sex – und natürlich Geld, welches essentiell fürs Überleben und manchmal auch für Sex ist.

In der Zeit, auf die wir unser Augenmerk legen wollen, dreht sich alles ums Überleben. Und Tennis. Und Geld, denn _alles_ dreht sich _immer_ um Geld.

Und deshalb standen Momo und Ryoma eines schönen Tages auf einem generischen Marktplatz in einer generischen mittelalterlichen Stadt – so wie viele andere Leute auch. Sie standen am Ende einer langen, langen Schlange und warteten darauf, die Spitze zu erreichen – so wie viele andere Leute auch.

Es gab allerdings eine Tatsache, die Momo und Ryoma von den vielen anderen Leuten unterschied: Inui war auf ihrer Seite.

Und Inui hatte einen Plan.

o—o—o—o—o

Bevor wir mit der Geschichte fortfahren können muss zunächst einmal der geschichtlich-kulturelle Hintergrund der Zeit erörtert werden, in der Inui, Momo und Ryoma sich befinden.

Wie bereits erwähnt war es eine Zeit, in der sich alles um Geld und ums Überleben drehte. So weit, so gut. Die Sache mit dem Tennis war allerdings eine Lüge – in _dieser_ speziellen Zeit drehte sich _nicht_ alles um Tennis.

Es _gab_ kein Tennis.

_Blasphemie._

Nun gut, es gab kein Tennis. Dafür gab es Magie, und wenn man mal genauer darüber nachdenkt, dann sind Tennis und Magie im Grunde genommen das Gleiche. Das ist auch der Grund, warum es so viele PoT/Harry Potter-Crossover gibt. Das führt uns allerdings ein wenig vom Thema weg.

Nun gut. Magie.

Magie war überall – im Boden, im Wasser, in den Pflanzen, in Steinen, in Lebewesen, sogar in dem alten Kaugummi unter deinem Tisch. Es gab Magie-Atome, Magie-Moleküle und Magie-Komplexe. Die Menschen _atmeten_ Magie, weil sie in der _Luft_ war.

Die Magie in dieser speziellen Welt zu dieser speziellen Zeit nahm verschiedene Formen an – es gab weiße Magie, schwarze Magie, blaue Magie, alltägliche Magie, seltsame Magie und sehr _physische_ Magie, bei der häufig Fäuste oder Schwerter zum Einsatz kamen. Es gab auch verbotene Magie, die nicht in _dem_ _Sinne_ verboten war, sondern eher nicht sehr weit verbreitet.

Und es gab gemeine Magie. Mehr dazu später.

Man unterteilte Leute in verschiedene Klassen, je nachdem mit welcher Art von Magie sie sich beschäftigten. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Schwarzmagier – äußerst zerstörungswütige, leicht reizbare Gesellen mit genug magischem Potential, um die halbe Erde mit einem wirklich, wirklich großen Feuerball in Schutt und Asche zu legen – Gebrauch von schwarzer Magie machen und Weißmagier – bewandert in den Künsten des Heilens – weiße Magie nutzen.

Dieser Umstand führt oft zu falschen Schlüssen was Rotmagier betrifft – besagte Rotmagier beschäftigten sich nämlich nicht mit roter Magie, sondern entgegen aller Erwartungen besteht ihr Repertoire aus schwarzer und weißer Magie. Und _physischer_ Magie. Eine extrem geniale Bandbreite. Nun, Rotmagier gelten allgemein als ziemlich genial.

Im Gegensatz zu Zeitmagiern, obwohl das eigentlich ziemlich ungerecht ist, denn Zeitmagier können ungemein _nützliche_ Gesellen sein – sie bedienen sich der weißen Magie, um an die Stopp-Taste des Universums zu kommen. Außerdem können sie faszinierende Dinge mit der Schwerkraft anstellen – leider mangelt es ihnen an Zerstörungskraft, weshalb ihnen nicht genug Respekt entgegen gebracht wird.

Es gibt auch den Fall, dass zwar die Art der Magie, aber nicht die Art der Magier existiert – dies ist so bei blauer Magie. Blaue Magie ist uralt und animalisch, tief verwurzelt in den Anfängen der Menschheit, als es überlebensnotwendig war, wilde Tiere unter Kontrolle zu halten – man nennt Leute mit dieser außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeit Bändiger. Leider ist blaue Magie genauso schwer zu kontrollieren wie die Bestien, über die sie einem Macht verleiht und wird daher nur von wenigen praktiziert.

Auch Beschwörer bedienen sich der blauen Magie, allerdings gibt es einen entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen ihnen und Bändigern: die Kreaturen, die Beschwörer befehligen haben zunächst keinen physischen Körper um anzugreifen und sind somit im Kampf nutzlos. Erst durch die komplizierte und kraftaufwendige Zeremonie des Beschwörens erhalten sie einen Körper.

Diebe haben sich der alltäglichen Magie verschrieben – die Magie, die nötig ist, um Schlösser zu knacken, Fallen zu entschärfen und einen Wärter mit nur einem Lächeln dazu zu bringen, den Schlüssel zu einer Hochsicherheitszelle herauszurücken. Die Fähigkeit, verdammt schnell zu laufen, praktisch mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen und eine Bombe aus einem Stück Draht, einer Reiszwecke und einem Kaugummi zu basteln geht auch mit dem Gebrauch von alltäglicher Magie her. Und niemand merkt, wenn du lügst.

Mit physischer Magie befassen sich eine Menge verschiedener Klassen. So zum Beispiel Bogenschützen oder Krieger, die mit Schwertern, Äxten, Morgensternen oder anderen ähnlich mächtigen Waffen in den Kampf ziehen. Als Unterform von Kriegern gibt es auch Heilige Krieger, die sich selbst opfern, um ihre Mitstreiter zu heilen, und Dunkle Krieger, die sich selbst Schaden zufügen, um ihre Gegnern zu verletzen.

Auch Schwarzgurte – Meister der tödlichsten Kampfkünste – und Berserker greifen auf physische Magie zurück. Berserker sind Krieger, die sich in eine Art Ekstase versetzen, in der sie zwar einen Teil ihres Bewusstseins einbüßen, dafür allerdings die Möglichkeit haben, über die Grenzen ihres eigenen Körpers hinauszuwachsen und sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ins Kampfgetümmel stürzen zu können.

Die am wenigsten erforschte Art der Magie ist wohl die seltsame Magie: es gibt nur eine Klasse, die sich mit ihr auseinandersetzt, und das sind die Diven. Diven verlassen sich ganz auf Gesang und Tanz um ihre Umwelt zu ihrem Vorteil zu verändern – sei es ein Erdrutsch, der ihre Gegner begräbt, oder auch ein sanfter Regenschauer mit heilenden Kräften.

Die Form der Magie, die im Volksmund als verbotene Magie bekannt ist, wird von Morphern genutzt, um die eigene Gestalt zu ändern – in eine gefährliche Bestie um zum Angriff überzugehen oder in eine kleine Maus um in Häuser einzudringen. Es ist kaum bekannt, wie Morpher diese Fähigkeit erhalten und was sie tun müssen, um sie zu behalten, aber es kursieren einige alarmierende Gerüchte.

Die einzige Klasse, die bisher noch nicht erwähnt wurde ist die Klasse der Alchimisten, wunderliche Gestalten, die sich darauf verstehen, Dinge zu konstruieren und zu bauen, sowie Tränke und Mixturen aller Arten herzustellen. Man bezeichnet ihre Magie als gemeine Magie. Warum das so ist? Nun, die Antwort auf diese Frage ist nicht schwer zu finden.

Aber sehr erschreckend.

o—o—o—o—o

Zurück zu Momo, Ryoma und Inui.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Momo. Er hatte eine behandschuhte Hand gehoben, um seine Augen vor der Sonne abzuschirmen und schwitzte unter seiner schweren Rüstung. „Diese Schlange ist _riesig!_ Bis wir da vorne ankommen haben die den Job bestimmt schon jemand anderem gegeben."

Inui, gekleidet in eine dunkle Robe, rückte seine Brille zurecht und sagte mit einem teuflischen Lächeln: „Nun, ich kenne Mittel und Wege unsere Wartezeit erheblich zu verkürzen. Allerdings könnte man sie als ein wenig unkonventionell, wenn nicht sogar _illegal_ bezeichnen."

„Du hast was von deinem Zeug mitgebracht? Obwohl du weißt, wie streng in dieser Stadt kontrolliert wird?", fragte Ryoma. Er trug schwarze Klamotten und hatte einen ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang um. In einer Hand hielt er einen langen Stab.

Inui zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man weiß nie, ob und wann man es gebrauchen kann."

„Welchen hast du dabei?", fragte Momo interessiert.

„Den Klaren. Sieht aus wie Wasser. 100 Prozent nicht tödlich, 100 Prozent effektiv und nicht nachzuweisen. Niemand wird je herausfinden, was passiert ist."

Momo grinste. „Perfekt. Also dann, worauf wartest du?"

„Wenn Echizen keine Einwände hat...?"

Ryoma zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Inui nickte und meinte: „Dann sehen wir uns später. Entschuldigt mich." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Gedränge, während Momo und Ryoma sich auf dem Boden niederließen und abwarteten.

o—o—o—o—o

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit, weiter vorne in der Schlange.

Fuji hielt sich selbst für eine sehr geduldige Person. Er hatte den größten Teil dieses Tages damit verbracht, Stück für Stück in der Schlange vorzurücken – und immer noch zierte ein freundliches, entspanntes Lächeln sein Gesicht. Er schien die Gelassenheit in Person zu sein.

Die Leute um ihn herum allerdings wussten es besser: uralte, noch aus der Steinzeit stammende Instinkte sagten ihnen, dass sie sich schnellstens und so diskret wie möglich aus der Gefahrenzone begeben sollten. Mit Personen, die auch noch nach acht Stunden dasselbe unveränderte Lächeln zur Schau stellen ist nicht zu spaßen – für gewöhnlich haben sie das tosende Meer des Wahnsinns hinter sich gebracht und sind nun auf der ruhigen Insel auf der anderen Seite angekommen.

Solche Leute sind unberechenbar, und man bleibt ihnen lieber fern.

Der Raum um Fuji zeichnete sich also durch eine bemerkenswerte Abwesenheit von Personen aus. Deshalb war es nicht schwer für Fuji, Inui mit seinem klaren Gebräu vorbei gehen zu sehen: er hatte das Loch in der Menschenmenge durchquert, anstatt Fuji aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Fuji gab ein leises „Hm" von sich. Einerseits ließ Inuis Aufmachung keine Zweifel aufkommen: er war offensichtlich ein Alchimist, und Alchimisten mit Ampullen in der Hand sind nie ein gutes Zeichen, auch dann oder vielleicht sogar besonders wenn die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Behältnis klar ist und nicht verdächtig blubbert und zischt. Andererseits haben auch Alchimisten Durst und es ist schließlich nicht verboten, ein Glasgefäß voll Wasser mit sich zu führen...

Als Inui einige Minuten später mit einer fast leeren Ampulle zurückkehrte weitete sich Fujis Lächeln unmerklich. Ein paar Meter entfernt fing ein Kind an zu weinen und eine alte Frau hatte einen Herzinfarkt.

Fuji folgte Inui unauffällig. Nun, so unauffällig wie man sein kann, wenn man genau in die entgegensetzte Richtung wie alle anderen will.

Inui gesellte sich wieder zu Momo und Ryoma und Fuji blieb in einigem Abstand – aber noch in Hörweite – stehen.

„Was hast du damit gemacht?", fragte Momo.

Inuis Brillengläser blitzten unheilverkündend in der Sonne. Er antwortete nicht auf Momos Frage, sondern lächelte nur. In dem Moment kam ein dubiös wirkender Würstchenverkäufer vorbei und pries seine Ware lautstark an.

„Ich kann's mir denken", sagte Ryoma.

Fuji sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ein Mann nach dem Verzehr eines Würstchens zusammenbrach. Er fühlte sich in seinem Verdacht bestätigt und trat auf Inui, Momo und Ryoma zu.

„Entschuldige bitte", wandte er sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an den Alchimisten. „Ich würde gerne den Inhalt der Ampulle in deiner Hand überprüfen."

Momo gab eine Serie von äußerst kreativen Flüchen von sich. Inui musterte Fujis Aufzug. Er bemerkte die zahlreichen Hals- und Armbänder mit Anhängern in Kreuzform und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, zu recherchieren, ob es einen Kult gab, der sich exzessiv mit Kreuzen beschäftigte. Dann rückte er seine Brille zurecht und meinte: „Nur Wasser."

„Davon würde ich mich gerne selbst überzeugen", beharrte Fuji. Hinter ihm ging eine weitere Person zu Boden.

Inui zog den Korken aus der Öffnung seines Gefäßes und sagte: „Es ist wirklich nur Wasser. Hier, als Beweis werde ich einen Schluck trinken." Gesagt, getan.

Ryoma grinste. Er wusste, dass Inui früher seine Kreationen an sich selbst getestet hatte – inzwischen testete er sie an _ihnen_ – und so eine Immunität gegenüber seinen schwächeren Tränken entwickelt hatte. Den Klaren konnte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken trinken – wie als handle es sich wirklich um Wasser.

Inui schaute Fuji triumphierend an, während eine ganze Gruppe von Männern und Frauen hinter ihm begann, sich zu krümmen. „Nur Wasser", wiederholte er bestimmt.

Fuji sagte: „Nun, dann muss ich wohl keine Bedenken haben, wenn ich das hier tue." Mit diesen Worten griff er nach Inuis Ampulle und leerte den restlichen Inhalt unter den entsetzten Blicken von Inui, Momo und Ryoma in einem Zug.

Fuji gab Inui das Gefäß zurück und wischte sich über den Mund. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Es ist tatsächlich Wasser", verkündete er fröhlich. Es war offensichtlich, dass er genau wusste, dass es _alles andere_ als Wasser war.

Momo klappte seine Kinnlade wieder nach oben und deutete anklagend mit dem Zeigefinger auf Fuji. Er rief: „Was _bist_ du?!"

Nach dem er sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, kramte Inui sein Notizbuch hervor und find an, wie wild zu schreiben. Wiederholt murmelte er etwas das wie „Unmöglich... absolut unmöglich" klang.

Fuji lächelte. Es gab jetzt auf dem ganzen Platz außer ihnen nur noch eine einzige Person, die noch stand – und das war der Würstchenverkäufer, der sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machte.

„Ich bin Fuji Syuusuke", stellte Fuji sich vor. „Und ich möchte mich eurer Gruppe anschließen."

„Was? Auf keinen Fall!", sagte Momo schnell. „Wir, äh, sind zu dritt eigentlich ganz glücklich."

„Echizen?", sagte Inui.

Ryoma musterte Fuji. Momo und Inui hatten es nicht bemerkt, weil sie nicht die geeignete Art von Magie besaßen, aber von Fuji ging eine unheimliche Macht aus. Die Luft um ihn herum schien vor aufgestauter Energie wie elektrisiert – es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Ryoma so ein beängstigendes Potential gespürt hatte.

„Er kann mit", entschied Ryoma.

„Hey!", protestierte Momo.

„Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache", sagte Inui. „Fuji, willkommen in unserer Gruppe. Ich bin Inui, und das sind Momoshiro und Echizen." Er deutete auf die beiden und zeigte, wer von beiden welcher war.

„Ich fühle mich ein bisschen übergangen", sagte Momo.

„Schön euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns blendend verstehen", sagte Fuji mit einem ganz besonderen Lächeln. Momo schauderte.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, dass du uns begleiten wirst", sagte Inui. „Ich muss deine Immunität gegenüber meinem Clear Non-Toxic Inui Juice weiteren Tests unterziehen..."

„Er war sehr erfrischend", kommentierte Fuji in einem unbekümmerten Tonfall.

„Holen wir uns jetzt endlich den Job?", fragte Ryoma, inzwischen ein wenig ungeduldig geworden.

„Natürlich", sagten Inui und Fuji zur selben Zeit. Fuji lachte.

„Na klasse", seufzte Momo und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

Als sie zusammen zur Spitze der einstigen Schlange marschierten starrte Ryoma Fujis Hinterkopf unentwegt an. Die Magie, die von ihm ausging... Es gab nur äußerst wenige Personen mit dieser Art von Magie.

Man musste sie gut im Auge behalten.

* * *

_Nächstes Mal:_ Werden unsere mogelnden Helden den Job bekommen? Wird ihr Schummeln unentdeckt bleiben? Was führt Fuji im Schilde? Und was ist das überhaupt für ein 'Job'? Eine Antwort auf all diese Fragen ist - vielleicht - im nächsten Kapitel zu finden. Außerdem stößt einer der wenigen weiblichen Charaktere der Serie zur Gruppe, ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt öffnet sich und das Phänomen des Zufallkampfes wird in allen Einzelheiten erläutert.

Click the Button :-)


	2. Das Phänomen Zufallskampf

_Letztes Mal: _Inui, Ryoma und Momo ist es unter Zuhilfenahme von unfairen, alchimistischen Hilfsmitteln gelungen, ihre Konkurrenten im Kampf um den Auftrag, die entführte Prinzessin von Seigaku zu retten, auszuschalten. Sie werden von Fuji begleitet, der es auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise geschafft hat, der Gruppe beizutreten. Ob sie den Job bekommen, oder ob ihre Mogeleien entarnt werden, ist abzuwarten...

**DER REGENBOGENKRISTALL**

**Kapitel zwei:**** Das Phänomen Zufallskampf**

Blubberndes, sprudelndes, zischendes und ätzendes, mehrfarbiges, verdächtig leuchtendes, übel riechendes Gebräu – ein Hauptbestandteil des Alltags eines Alchimisten.

Manche ihrer Tränke sind von großem Nutzen: sie heilen Krankheiten, erhöhen die Konzentrationsfähigkeit, beseitigen Schmerzen aller Art, sorgen für ruhigen Schlaf und vieles mehr.

Allerdings stehen die positiven Aspekte der Alchimie immer ein wenig hinter den prominenteren negativeren zurück. Alchimisten sind Personen in dunklen Roben mit verspiegelten Brillengläsern, die in regnerischen Nächten eingeschlossen in ihre geheimen Untergrundlaboratorien einen neuen Super-Virus erschaffen, nicht die Personen, die den Trank brauen, der deiner sterbenskranken Mutter das Leben rettet und das Welthungerproblem löst.

Der Grund für diese negative Einstellung der Bevölkerung gegenüber der Alchimie liegt wohl begründet in den „Regeln zur Anwendung von Alchimie" – ein Regelwerk, das nie schriftlich festgehalten wurde und dessen Regeln eher Richtlinien als tatsächliche Regeln sind.

Eine – die wichtigste – dieser Regeln besagt, dass Alchimie als solche zu erkennen sein muss. Das bedeutet, dass ein Trank nach Alchimie aussehen, riechen und schmecken muss – einige durchgeknallte Aktivisten versuchen sogar durchzusetzen, dass er sich auch so _anhören _muss. Eine alchimistische Konstruktion muss das Alchimie-Warnsiegel aufweisen, und durch Alchimie errichtete Gebäude müssen klar und deutlich als solche ausgeschrieben sein.

Ein Gebräu, wie Inui es dem Würstchenverkäufer untergejubelt hat, um die Warteschlange zu verkürzen, ist also laut den Richtlinien nicht zulässig. Es mag zwar einen leichten alchimistischen Geschmack aufweisen, allerdings sind die anderen Kriterien – Aussehen und Geruch – nicht erfüllt. Das Problem ist, dass sich niemand an Richtlinien hält – auch Inui nicht.

Man nimmt also etwas zu sich, das wie Wasser oder Limo oder wie Wein _aussieht_. Und dann muss man kurz darauf seinen Mageninhalt entleeren, weil es in Wirklichkeit ein hochkonzentriertes alchimistisches _Mischmasch_ war, obwohl es eigentlich_ keines hätte sein dürfen, weil es nicht wie eines ausgesehen hat_. Kein Wunder also, dass die meisten Leute der Alchimie ein gesundes Maß an Misstrauen entgegenbringen.

Alchimie wird nicht umsonst gemeine Magie genannt.

o—o—o—o—o

Unsere mogelnden Helden steuerten zielsicher auf den überdachten Holzstand zu, an dem noch bis vor kurzem Interessenten an dem angebotenen Job – beziehungsweise an dem versprochenen Geld – ihre Qualifikationen vorgetragen hatten.

Angeführt wurde die Gruppe von Fuji, weil Momo zu laut und voreilig für einen Anführer ist, Ryoma damit beschäftigt war, Fujis Rücken mit Blicken zu durchbohren, und weil Inuis Gehirn temporär von Fujis unerwarteter Immunität in einen Schockzustand versetzt worden war.

Die Person, die hinter dem Tisch saß war recht klein und schmächtig, und als sie Fuji mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht näher kommen sah wurde sie scheinbar noch kleiner.

„Guten Tag", grüßte Fuji den Mann in dem Stand freundlich. „Meine Gefährten und ich wollten uns für den Job bewerben."

„Äh... äh...", stammelte der Mann. Er blickte nervös von Fuji zu den Leuten, die ohnmächtig auf dem Platz verteilt lagen.

Fuji bemerkte den Blick und sagte: „Wir nehmen an, dass mit den Würstchen etwas nicht in Ordnung war."

„Ich hab gesehen, wie der Würstchenmann getürmt ist", fügte Momo hinzu. „Der Bursche sah mir sehr verdächtig aus."

„Zum Glück sind wir Vegetarier", log Fuji leichthin. „Nun, was ist jetzt mit dem Job? Was genau müssen wir tun, was für Vorraussetzungen haben wir mitzubringen?"

Eine plötzliche Welle der Betriebsamkeit erfasste den Mann. Er blätterte in den Unterlagen, die auf seinem Tisch lagen, und tat so, als würde er sie eingehend studieren. Er war froh, einen Vorwand zu haben, nicht mehr in Fujis unheimliches Lächeln sehen zu müssen. „Äh, also, eure Namen?"

„Fuji Syuusuke, Inui Sadaharu, Echizen Ryoma und Momoshiro Takeshi", stellte Inui die Gruppe der Reihe nach vor.

Der Mann sah überrascht auf, als er Ryomas Namen hörte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen fragte er nach ihren Klassen und Qualifikationen.

„Ich habe vor drei Jahren am Hofe von Seigaku eine umfangreiche Ausbildung zum Alchimisten absolviert", sagte Inui. „Danach arbeitete ich ein Jahr mit Yanagi Renji zusammen. Die allgemeine und spezielle Theorie der molekularen Phasenwanderung in der fünften Dimension stammt von uns. In den letzten beiden Jahren habe ich verschiedene Forschungsreisen unternommen, um meinen Horizont zu erweitern."

Momo stellte sich als nächster vor. „Ich war auch am Hof von Seigaku, allerdings hab ich mich zum Krieger ausbilden lassen, mit Schwertkunst als Schwerpunkt. Danach habe ich zusammen mit Echizen hier Aufträge für verschiedene Fürsten erledigt."

„Schwarzmagier", sagte Ryoma knapp. „Mein Vater hat mich unterrichtet."

„Echizen Nanjirou?", fragte der Mann, jetzt doch neugierig. „Der berühmte Schwarzmagier, genannt ‚Samurai'?"

„Genau der", bestätigte Ryoma – er wirkte allerdings nicht sonderlich stolz.

„Er hat sich ganz plötzlich aus dem Geschäft zurückgezogen...", sagte der Mann. „Wie dem auch sei. Äh... u-und du? Was sind deine Qualifikationen?", richtete der Mann sichtlich nervös das Wort an Fuji.

Fuji lächelte. „Och, ich? Ich komme nur als moralische Unterstützung mit."

Alle starrten ihn misstrauisch an. Schließlich räusperte sich der Mann hinter dem Tisch und sagte: „Nun, ihr habt den Job. Die anderen Interessenten sind ja alle..."

„...anscheinend an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung erkrankt, ja", unterbrach Fuji lächelnd den Satz des Mannes. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit diesem Würstchenverkäufer reden."

„Äh, äh", stammelte der Mann.

Inui rettete ihn, indem er sagte: „Kannst du uns genauere Informationen zu unserer Aufgabe geben?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagte der Mann. „Äh. Zunächst einmal sollte ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass sich eurer Gruppe noch ein weiteres Mitglied hinzugesellen wird. Äh. Eine junge Weißmagierin. Sie wird sich sicherlich als nützlich erweisen. Sie wartet am Stadttor auf euch."

Die Gruppe wirkte zwar skeptisch, sagte allerdings nichts.

„Äh. Eure Aufgabe ist es, die Prinzessin zu retten. Sie wurde von einem Schurken entführt und befindet sich im Moment..." Der Mann breitete eine detaillierte Karte der näheren Umgebung auf dem Tisch aus. Dann malte er mit einem dicken Edding ein rotes Kreuz darauf. „...hier."

o—o—o—o—o

Als Inui, Momo, Ryoma und Fuji schließlich mit leichter Verzögerung – Inui hatte dem Schwarzmarkt noch einen kleinen Besuch abstatten müssen, um seinen Vorrat an unaussprechlichen Dingen aufzustocken – am Stadttor ankamen wurden sie von der angekündigten Weißmagierin in Empfang genommen.

Ihre Kleidung war sehr weiß und sehr pink. Sie trug einen weißen Umhang und hielt einen elegant gearbeiteten Stab in der Hand.

Sie sagte: „Uh, hallo. Ich bin Sakuno. Äh, seid ihr die Gruppe, die mit der Rettung der Prinzessin beauftragt wurde?"

„Ja. Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg ins Schloss", sagte Fuji.

„Hat man euch schon gesagt, dass ich euch begleiten werde?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Ja", antwortete Ryoma. „Aber wir nehmen dich nicht mit."

„Äh, was?" Sakuno wirkte ein wenig verschüchtert.

„Du würdest uns nur unnötig zur Last fallen."

Sakuno kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Die Dinge liefen nicht so, wie es _der Plan_ – der es in der Tat verdient, kursiv geschrieben zu sein – vorsah. „Aber ich... ich muss mit!"

Doch ihre Bemühungen hatten keine Wirkung auf Ryoma. Er sagte: „Du kommst nicht mit, und dabei bleibt es."

Fuji lächelte hintergründig und beobachtete sichtlich amüsiert, wie Sakuno verzweifelt versuchte, den Beschluss des Schwarzmagiers zu ändern. Inui hatte sein Büchlein gezückt und machte sich Notizen über Ryomas Verhalten gegenüber Mädchen.

Und Momo? Nun, Momo verfolgte die Diskussion zwischen den beiden Magiern mit wachsender Missbilligung. Sicher, sie brauchten keine Weißmagierin in ihrer Gruppe – sie hatten einen Alchimisten, deren Methoden zu heilen zwar nicht so angenehm aber genauso wirkungsvoll sind wie die von Weißmagiern – aber Ryoma musste deswegen ja nicht gleich _unfreundlich_ werden.

Schließlich konnte Momo es nicht mehr länger mit ansehen und sagte: „Echizen, du könntest ruhig etwas freundlicher sein."

Ryoma verstand seine Aussage miss und entgegnete: „Ich habe gesagt sie kommt nicht mit, und wenn ich sage, sie kommt nicht mit, dann _kommt_ sie auch nicht mit."

Verärgert fragte Momo: „Wieso darfst eigentlich immer _du_ alle Entscheidungen treffen, hä?"

Fuji, Inui und sogar Sakuno starrten ihn an, als hätte er gerade eine ziemlich dumme Frage gestellt. Und das hatte er auch – denn die Antwort auf seine Frage ist so offensichtlich, dass die drei sie ihm wie aus einem Munde geben konnten: „Na, er ist der Prince of Tennis."

„Oh", sagte Momo nach einer Weile. „Natürlich. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Er ist der Prince of Tennis. _Natürlich_ darf er entscheiden."

Und damit war die Sache geklärt. Ryoma grinste, hob seine Hand um seine Kappe tiefer ins Gesicht zu ziehen, bemerkte verblüfft, dass er keine aufhatte und sagte stattdessen von sich selbst überzeugt: „Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai."

Die Verwendung der Anrede „senpai", die nicht in den Kontext dieser Geschichte passt, gekoppelt mit der Trilingualität der letzten drei Absätze verursachte eine kurzzeitige Störung im Raum-Zeit-Magie-Gefüge und öffnete ein kleines Tor in eine andere Welt. Durch dieses Tor gelangte ein IC-Vampir in die Welt, in der sich unsere Lieblings-Tennisspieler zur Zeit befinden. Der IC-Vampir war recht hungrig, biss Sakuno und ließ sie in einem temporären Zustand absoluter OOC-ness zurück.

Beunruhigt beobachteten unsere Helden, wie Sakuno ihre langen Zöpfe zurückwarf, eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte stütze und ein für sie absolut uncharakteristisches, bösartiges Grinsen aufsetzte: „Wie dem auch sei – wenn ihr mich nicht mitnehmt, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr Schwachköpfe euch die Belohnung für die Rettung der Prinzessin abschminken könnt. Und vertraut mir: ich habe die nötigen Kontakte dafür."

Inui, Momo und Ryoma zuckten zusammen und wichen vor der völlig veränderten Sakuno zurück – sie wollte sie um ihre Belohnung bringen? Die Belohnung, die aus einem Sack voller _Geld_ bestand? Diese blasphemische Drohung ließ nur einen Schluss zu: _Sie war ein Dämon._

Fuji zeigte eine Reaktion, die im krassen Gegensatz zu der seiner Gruppenmitglieder stand – er lächelte zufrieden. Diese Tatsache ist wohl dadurch zu erklären, dass er den IC-Vampir gesehen, gefangen und eingesteckt hatte, nur für den Fall, dass er ihn später gebrauchen konnte, um ein wenig Verwirrung und Chaos zu stiften.

Inzwischen hatte sich Ryoma geschlagen gegeben – er mag zwar der Prince of Tennis sein, aber was kann der Prince of Tennis schon gegen die Macht des Geldes ausrichten? – und zugestimmt, Sakuno mitzunehmen.

Sakuno erholte sich von den Nachwirkungen der Vampirattacke, erhielt ihre IC-ness zurück, erinnerte sich an ihr Verhalten während ihres OOC-Anfalls, wurde rot und beeilte sich, sich mehrmals und untertänigst zu entschuldigen.

Ryoma winkte ab und sagte wortkarg: „Passt schon."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Stadt durch das große Holztor. Und weil er der Prince of Tennis und deshalb der unumstrittene Anführer der Gruppe ist folgten ihm alle.

Sie waren kaum zehn Meter gegangen, als Fuji plötzlich sagte: „Ach herrje. Wir befinden uns außerhalb einer Stadt. Das bedeutet..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Welt _wagte_ es, ihn zu unterbrechen und in tausend kleine Splitter zur zerspringen.

o—o—o—o—o

Um eventuelle Missverständnisse gleich von Anfang an aus dem Weg zu räumen: Nein, die Welt hatte sich eben nicht spontan selbst zerstört. So etwas mag zwar ab und zu in den Prince of Tennis Chibi Episoden vorkommen, aber nicht in dieser Geschichte.

Außer Fuji entscheidet sich, seinen IC-Vampir an Tezuka auszuprobieren, um diesen zum Lachen zu bringen – jeder weiß, dass Tezuka nicht lacht. Nie. Würde er es dennoch tun, so wäre die einzige logische Folge die Selbstzerstörung der Welt.

Nun, die Welt war also nicht zerstört worden, und sie wird in näherer Zukunft auch nicht zerstört werden – was ist also geschehen?

Die Antwort lautet „Zufallskampf".

Jeder, der sich schon einmal an einem rundenbasierenden Rollenspiel versucht hat, ist mit dem äußerst nervtötenden Prinzip des Zufallkampfes vertraut.

Der Spieler steuert seine Figur nichtsahnend über die Weltkarte oder durch einen Dungeon und plötzlich wird er – meist vollkommen grundlos und unprovoziert – von einem oder mehreren Monstern attackiert. Der Kampfbildschirm wird eingeblendet – für gewöhnlich indem das alte Bild zerspringt und den Blick auf das neue freigibt – und es kommt zu einem Kräftemessen zwischen den Kontrahenten.

Vielleicht sollte man weniger von einem „Kräftemessen" als von einem „höflichen, nach einer festgelegten Reihenfolge ausgeführten Austausch von Schlägen" sprechen, der zwar sehr fair und ausgeglichen, allerdings auch völlig bescheuert ist.

Die Kämpfe in der Welt, in der diese Geschichte spielt, laufen nach ganz ähnlichen Regeln ab. Warum das so ist und wieso sich alle an die Regeln halten weiß keiner – sollte es allerdings jemals jemand herausfinden, so würde das ebenfalls zur sofortigen Selbstzerstörung der Welt führen.

Wenden wir uns nun wieder Ryoma, Momo, Inui, Fuji und Sakuno zu, die gerade ihren ersten Zufallskampf in dieser Geschichte bestreiten.

o—o—o—o—o

Die Gruppe stand in einer Art Halbkreisformation um eine sehr, sehr große haarige Spinne ausgestattet mit einer noch größeren Anzahl Augen. Auf dem Rücken des Monsters prangte ein Mal, das je nachdem aus welchem Winkel man es betrachtete wie ein Kreuz, ein Totenkopf oder ein Huhn aussah.

„Ein Zufallskampf!", rief Momo erfreut aus. „Mann, ich _liebe_ Zufallskämpfe!"

„Ich auch", sagte Fuji und setzte ein besonders unheimliches Lächeln auf.

„Unser erster Zufallskampf als Gruppe", stellte Inui fest und holte sein Notizbuch hervor. „Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie er verlaufen wird."

„Das ist mein erster Zufallskampf...", sagte Sakuno leise. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und sie starrte die Spinne ängstlich an.

„Na klasse", stöhnte Ryoma.

„Kein Problem, Sakuno", sagte Inui mit glänzenden Brillengläsern. „Ich erkläre dir, worauf es ankommt."

„Aber... die Spinne", warf Sakuno nervös ein. „Wird sie uns nicht angreifen, während wir reden?"

„Nein, wird sie nicht – ein Monster kann erst eine Aktion ausführen, wenn alle Gruppenmitglieder, die einen höheren Geschwindigkeitswert als das Monster besitzen, ihre eigenen Aktionen vollendet haben", erklärte Inui. „Das ist die erste Goldene Regel der Zufallskämpfe."

„O-okay...", sagte Sakuno zögerlich.

Inui fuhr mit seinen Erläuterungen fort. „Wir befinden uns hier im Kampfbildschirm, der aktiviert wird sobald uns ein Monster angreift. Für den Sieg über Monster erhalten wir Erfahrungspunkte, kurz EP, mit denen wir das nächste Level erreichen. Mit jedem neuen Level verbessern sich unsere Statuswerte – Geschwindigkeit, Angriffsstärke, Verteidigung, und so weiter. Wenn du dich jetzt bitte umdrehen würdest..."

Sakuno tat, wie ihr geheißen wurde und entdeckte, dass hinter ihnen fünf große blaue Kästen in der Luft schwebten. „Huh...?", machte sie verwirrt.

„Diese Kästen geben Auskunft über unsere Namen, unsere HP- und MP-Leisten, unsere Ekstase-Leisten, unseren Status und unser Level..." Inui kniff seine Augen hinter seiner Brille zusammen und starrte Sakunos blauen Kasten an. „...Sakuno, wieso bist du auf Level 5, wenn dies doch angeblich dein erster Kampf ist?"

„...ich... ich weiß nicht", sagte Sakuno. Und sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und fragte: „Und wenn dies nicht euer erster Zufallskampf ist, warum seid ihr dann erst auf Level 1?"

Inui, Momo und Ryoma warfen sich verlegene Blicke zu. Fuji lächelte. Schließlich meinte Momo: „Weil wir am Anfang eines neuen Abenteuers stehen. Und am Anfang eines Abenteuers fängt man nun einmal auf Level 1 an. Das ist immer so."

Die Falten auf Sakunos Stirn wurden noch steiler als sie einen Blick auf Fujis Kasten warf. „Fuji ist nicht auf Level 1", verkündete sie.

Momo, Ryoma und Inui begutachteten die Informationen in Fujis Kasten – und tatsächlich: laut Anzeige befand sich Fuji zur Zeit auf Level 696. Momo machte diskret einen Schritt von Fuji weg und wenn Ryoma nicht der _Prince of Tennis_ gewesen wäre und keinen Ruf zu verlieren gehabt hätte, dann hätte er das wohl auch getan.

Inui rückte missbilligend seine Brille zurück. „Fuji", sagte er mit einem warnenden Unterton.

Fuji lachte leise und meinte dann mit einem Lächeln: „Schon gut, schon gut – ich schalte das Cheatmodul ab." Abrupt wurde aus seinem Level 696 ein Level 1.

„Geht doch", sagte Inui zufrieden. „Nun, wo war ich in meinen Erklärungen stehen geblieben...?"

Momo stöhnte und sagte ungeduldig: „Können wir das ewige Gelaber nicht einfach sein lassen und uns endlich um das Monster kümmern? Sakuno wird's schon von selbst lernen, wenn wir erst mal angefangen haben."

„Eine derartige Vorgehensweise könnte fatal für unsere Gruppe sein. Das Risiko, dass sie etwas falsch macht, weil sie nicht Bescheid wusste, ist zu hoch als dass wir uns unüberlegt ins Kampfgetümmel stürzen könnten", sagte Inui mit einem bösen Blick in Richtung Momo, der genauso böse erwidert wurde.

„Äh", machte Sakuno und stellte sich schnell zwischen die beiden. „Wir können ruhig anfangen, mir macht das nichts aus... ich schaff das schon."

„Bezweifle ich", sagte Ryoma, weil ihm die Tatsache, dass Sakuno sich ihrer Gruppe angeschlossen hat, obwohl er – der Prince of _Tennis_ – dagegen war, immer noch gegen den Strich ging und er deshalb ziemlich mürrisch war.

„Ich werde jetzt weiter erklären", verkündete Inui, weil er einen Fetisch dafür hat, Vorträge zu halten und Dinge zu erklären um zu zeigen, wie schlau er ist und wie wenig Gehirnmasse der Rest der Welt hat.

Momo schlug sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn, steckte sein Schwert in die Erde und ließ sich theatralisch auf den Boden fallen, wo er dann im Schneidersitz saß und schmollte. „Lasst euch ruhig Zeit, das Monster läuft uns ja nicht weg", meinte er beleidigt.

Inui – und alle anderen auch – ignorierten ihn. „Vorhin habe ich über HP-, MP- und Ekstase-Leisten gesprochen. HP ist die Abkürzung für „Health Points" und bedeutet „Kraftpunkte". Wenn man angegriffen wird verliert man HP. Hat man keine mehr übrig, so stirbt man."

„Aber nicht richtig, oder?", fragte Sakuno.

„Natürlich nicht permanent. Während _Zufallskämpfen_ stirbt man nicht permanent – da braucht es schon ein dramatischeres Szenario. Allerdings bleibt man solange kampfunfähig, bis man durch einen Zauber oder ein entsprechendes Item wiederbelebt wurde."

„Beherrschst du einen Wiederbelebungszauber, Sakuno?", unterbrach Fuji Inui.

„Was? Äh, nein, leider nicht... Das ist ein paar Level zu hoch für mich", antwortete die Weißmagierin. „Aber ich habe ein paar Phönixfedern dabei, damit kann man auch wiederbeleben."

„Sehr richtig", sagte Inui. „Nun, wie dem auch sei. MP steht für Magiepunkte. Jeder Zauber, den man spricht, verbraucht MP. Wenn man keine MP mehr übrig oder zu wenige hat, dann kann man keine Zauber wirken. MP regenerieren sich mit der Zeit von selbst wieder, können aber auch durch bestimmte Items wieder hergestellt werden."

„Und Ekstase-Leisten? Was hat es damit auf sich?", fragte Sakuno, weil sie in dieser Geschichte die Rolle der Person einnimmt, die dauernd Fragen stellt – denn irgendjemand _muss _diese Fragen stellen, damit alle _Bescheid_ wissen – und mit alle bist auch _du_ gemeint. Genau, du – du da am anderen Ende des Bildschirms.

„Die Ekstase-Leiste füllt sich wenn man Schaden erleidet oder Schaden verursacht. Ist sie ganz gefüllt, so kann man verschiedene Spezialtechniken ausführen, die von Person zu Person und von Klasse zu Klasse unterschiedlich sind. Nach Einsatz einer Spezialtechnik entleert sich die Ekstase-Leiste komplett", erklärte Inui.

Momo stand auf und zog sein Breitschwert mühelos aus dem Boden. „War's das dann endlich?"

Inui rückte seine Brille zurecht. Das Licht der Sonne nutze diesen Augenblick, um sich in den Gläsern zu reflektieren. „Ich wäre soweit", sagte der Alchimist. Dann fügte er fast ein wenig hoffnungsvoll hinzu: „Außer natürlich Sakuno hat noch Fragen...?"

„Nein, ich denke, ich bin jetzt vorbereitet", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Ryoma – der sich während Inuis Ausführungen auch hingesetzt hatte – erhob sich und sagte kurz angebunden: „Dann mal los."

Momo hob sein Schwert in eine beeindruckend aussehende aber in Wirklichkeit ziemlich impraktikable Kampfhaltung und wollte schon mit einem Kampfschrei auf die Spinne – die sich in der ganzen Zeit keinen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt hatte und genauso groß und haarig wie vorher war – losstürmen, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Moment", sagte er. „Wer von uns ist eigentlich zuerst dran?"

Fuji warf einen Blick auf ihre Statuskästen und tat betont überrascht, als er sagte: „Ach du meine Güte, es scheint, dass ich unter uns den größten Geschwindigkeitswert besitze! Das bedeutet wohl, dass ich die erste Aktion ausführen darf!"

„Mach hin", sagte Momo unfreundlich, weil er von seiner Kampflust so geblendet war, dass er für einen Moment vergessen hatte, mit wem er redete. „Äh", sagte er schnell, als er Fujis Lächeln bemerkte. „Ich meinte natürlich: Überleg dir ruhig in Ruhe was du tun möchtest...?"

„Ich muss nicht überlegen", sagte Fuji liebenswürdig. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Ich gehe in die Defensive."

„Defensive?", echote Sakuno.

„Das bedeutet, er führt in dieser Runde keine Aktion aus um seine Verteidigung zu erhöhen und so eventuellen Schaden zu verringern", erklärte Inui geduldig.

„Es ist eine Taktik für Fei—", setzte Momo verächtlich an, unterbrach sich dann aber schnell und rettete sich mit einem lauten: „Feine Leute! Genau, eine Taktik für feine Leute, hahaha..."

Inui schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, erhöhte in Gedanken die Chance, dass Fuji Momo schon am ersten Tag in seinem Schlaf umbringen würde von 34 Prozent auf 41 Prozent. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Statuswerte und meinte: „Sakuno, du bist als nächstes dran."

„Oh! Ähm... ich denke, ich gehe ebenfalls in die Defensive...", sagte die Weißmagierin vorsichtig, mit einem verstohlenen Blick in Richtung Momo.

Wie erwartet regte sich der Krieger auf. Er stöhnte, griff sich an den Kopf und sagte dann: „So _kämpft_ man doch nicht! Am Ende verlieren wir gegen eine armselige Monsterspinne, obwohl wir gnadenlos in der Überzahl sind!"

„Ich bin dran", sagte Inui. Er kramte etwas aus seiner Robe hervor und verkündete: „Und ich nutze diese Runde, um zu basteln."

Sakuno gab ein verwirrtes „Huh?" von sich – und das zu Recht, immerhin war dies offensichtlich nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um nostalgisch zu werden und sich in seine Zeit im Kindergarten und an den Basteltisch zurückzuversetzen. Doch noch bevor sie die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, stellen konnte setzte sich die Spinne in Bewegung – sie war an der Reihe.

Die Spinne wuselte auf Ryoma zu, der seltsamerweise keine Anstalten machte, ihrem Angriff auszuweichen, und biss ihn. Dann kehrte sie zu ihrem angestammten Platz zurück. Sakuno drehte sich um und sah, dass Ryomas HP gesunken waren. Sie runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich and den Schwarzmagier: „Warum hast du nicht versucht, auszuweichen?"

Ryoma ignorierte sie und knurrte verärgert: „Verdammtes Biest."

Inui sagte: „Man versucht nicht auszuweichen – das ist gegen die Regeln."

Sakuno wollte den Sinn dieser Regel in Frage stellen, wurde allerdings von Ryoma abgelenkt, der plötzlich auf die Monsterspinne zurannte, ihr eins mit seinem Stab überzog und dann zurück lief. Eine weiße Zwei erschien über der Spinne. Sakuno vermutete, dass es sich um eine Art Schadensanzeige handelte.

„Jetzt komm schon, Echizen – das kannst du besser!", rief Momo. „Warum grillst du das Ding nicht mit einem saftigen Zauber? Einem Feuerball oder so?"

Ryoma knirschte mit den Zähnen und warf Momo einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ich bin auf Level 1, du Idiot. Ich _habe_ keine Zauber."

Für einen Moment war Momo sprachlos – doch dieser für ihn so ungewöhnliche Zustand dauerte nicht lange an und ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Soll heißen du bist so gut wie nutzlos?", lachte Momo, offensichtlich höchst amüsiert.

Ryoma schien das Ganze gar nicht so lustig zu finden. Er strafte Momo mit einem Blick, der den Krieger eigentlich hätte umbringen müssen und wandte ihm dann beleidigt den Rücken zu.

„Hier, zieh dir das rein!", rief der Krieger, machte einen großen Satz, traf die Spinne noch in der Luft mit der Klinge seines Schwertes, landete sicher auf dem Boden und sprang dann zurück. Die 20 über der kreischenden Spinne war rot, was einen kritischen Treffer bedeutete.

Der Schwarzmagier grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich und vermied es betont, in Momos neckisches Grinsen zu sehen.

Inui machte sich diverse Notizen – über den Verlauf des Kampfes, über Ryoma, über Momo, über die Monsterspinne – und die nächste Runde begann.

„Ich verteidige mich wieder", sagte Fuji liebenswürdig. Momo verdrehte stumm die Augen, während Ryoma und Inui ihrem permanent lächelnden Gruppenmitglied mit der unbekannten Klasse misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen.

Sakuno wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, also sagte sie: „Ich, äh, spreche Vita auf Ryoma, um ihn zu heilen." Dann hob die Weißmagierin ihren Stab, dessen Spitze angefangen hatte grün zu leuchten und richtete ihn auf Ryoma. Er wurde kurz in ein grünes Licht gehüllt und als er wieder zu Vorschein kam war seine HP-Leiste wieder voll.

Scheinbar gar nicht dankbar für Sakunos Hilfe tadelte Ryoma das Mädchen mit den Worten: „Das war unnötige MP-Verschwendung. Du solltest Vita erst einsetzen, wenn jemand nur noch sehr wenig HP hat."

„Da muss ich Echizen wohl zustimmen", sagte Inui. „Wir befinden uns auf dem Weg zu einem Schloss, in dem wir es sicher mit einigen stärkeren Gegnern zu tun haben werden – wir müssen unsere MP sparen und sie gewissenhaft einsetzen."

„I-in Ordnung...", murmelte Sakuno beschämt.

Inui war an der Reihe und zückte den Gegenstand, den er letzte Runde „gebastelt" hatte. Mit erstaunlicher Präzision warf er ihn auf die Monsterspinne, die prompt mit einem schrillen Kreischen in einer kleinen, äußerst aufwendig gestalteten Explosion verschwand.

„Du hast eine Mini-Handgranate gebastelt?", fragte Momo beeindruckt.

Inui nickte, rückte seine Brille zurecht, murmelte etwas, das gut „Ii data" hätte sein können und machte sich dann Notizen in sein immer präsentes Büchlein.

„Was genau hast du auf diesem Schwarzmarkt _gekauft_, dass du eine _Mini-Handgranate_ basteln konntest?", fragte Momo, immer noch sichtlich fasziniert von der Tatsache, dass der Gruppe solche Mittel zur Verfügung standen.

Der Alchimist wandte sich Momo zu und ließ langsam ein beunruhigendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. Der Krieger schluckte schwer und meinte: „Vergiss dass ich gefragt habe..."

Inui kam nicht zu einer Antwort – nicht dass er eine für nötig befunden hätte – denn in dem Moment setzte sich die Spinne in Bewegung.

Dieses Mal attackierte das Monster Fuji – der wich jedoch scheinbar mit Leichtigkeit aus und überstand den Angriff unbeschadet. Inui warf einen Blick auf Fujis Statuswerte und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte einen unnatürlich hohen Fluchtwert... Normalerweise besaßen nur Diebe und Schwarzgurte einen Wert dieser Größenordnung. Fuji wirkte nicht wie ein Schwarzgurt. Hieß das also, er war ein Dieb...?

„Ähm", machte Sakuno, um die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit – oder zumindest die von Inui – auf sich zu ziehen. „Ich dachte, Ausweichen ist gegen die Regeln...?"

Inui sah sie an. „Nicht, wenn man einen genügend großen Fluchtwert hat." Er deutete auf Fujis Statuswertekasten und sagte: „Jemand mit einem derart hohen Fluchtwert darf sich _alles_ erlauben."

Fuji nahm das zum Anlass, um besonders freundlich zu lächeln.

Ryoma rollte mit den Augen und setzte den Kampf gegen die Spinne fort. Sein Angriff hatte allerdings eine ebenso geringfügige Wirkung auf die Spinne wie in der ersten Runde – Momo lachte und Ryomas Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

Der Krieger grinste herausfordernd in Ryomas Richtung und führte seinen Schwerthieb durch – die Spinne heulte auf und rollte sich zusammen. Momo landete vor ihr, deutete auf sie und sagte: „Don!"

„Angeber", murmelte Ryoma bitter.

Die Spinne löste sich in Luft auf und eine Siegesfanfare begann zu spielen. Sakuno sah sich erschrocken um, fand die Ursache der Musik allerdings nicht.

„Kümmre dich nicht um die Musik", sagte Inui. „Das ist völlig normal. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen."

Vor der Gruppe erschien ein großer, grauer Kasten, in dem stand: „Monsterspinne lässt eine Rauchbombe zurück. Du findest 5 Gold. Du erhältst 11 EP."

Momo schüttelte den Kopf, als er die Rauchbombe und das Geld aufhob. „Wieso hat eine Monsterspinne eine Rauchbombe? Das macht keinen Sinn!"

Die anderen männlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe stimmten ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

„Und dass die Spinne Geld dabei hatte findest du gar nicht komisch?", fragte Sakuno.

Momo schaute sie an, als stammte sie von einem anderen Planeten – einem, auf dem man Tentakel anstatt Haare hat und die Haut eine unnatürliche Violettfärbung aufweist. „Natürlich nicht", antwortete er. „Geld bei Monstern ist ganz normal. Hast du noch nie von Robina Inverse gehört?"

„Huh?", machte Sakuno.

Fuji lächelte und beschloss, seinen Teil zum Gespräch beizutragen: „Robina Inverse – sie stiehlt von den Reichen und gibt den Monstern."

„Was? Aber wieso?", fragte Sakuno, offensichtlich ohne Verständnis für Robinas Verhalten. Wenn jemand von den Reichen stahl und den Armen gab, okay, das konnte man ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit nennen... aber warum gab sie den _Monstern_? Was fingen Monster mit Geld an?

„Versuch gar nicht erst, es zu verstehen", sagte Ryoma. „Robina Inverse ist ein bisschen anders. Sie ist eine Aktivistin."

Inui, Momo und Fuji nickten wissend. Aktivisten waren etwas abgedreht – zumindest in dieser Welt – und versuchten dauernd irgendwelche verrückten Dinge durchzusetzen, sei es die Gleichberechtigung von Monstern vor dem Gesetz oder eine Wiederlegalisierung von Folterkammern.

„Robina Inverse hat einmal angedroht, sie würde sich auf einem Bahngleis festbinden, wenn Monster nicht endlich als gleichwertig akzeptiert werden", sagte Momo.

„Was ist denn ein _Bahngleis_?", fragte Sakuno.

Inui antwortete: „Da ist sich niemand so sicher. Führende Wissenschaftler streiten sich darüber, aber wenn du meine Meinung hören willst: Robina ist einfach nicht ganz richtig im Kopf."

Momo hatte genug von der Diskussion und klatschte einmal in die Hände. „Naja, das lief ja nicht so schlecht", stellte er fest – er meinte den Kampf. „Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass ihr alle nutzlos seid – mit Ausnahme von Inui natürlich."

„Mada mada dane", sagte Ryoma mürrisch und in einem völlig unpassenden Kontext. Aber ihm kann Kontext natürlich gestohlen bleiben – er ist der Prince of Tennis, und alles was er sagt ist automatisch absolut. Deshalb nahm er sich auch die Freiheit heraus, als Anführer der Gruppe zu agieren und zu beschließen: „Wir gehen weiter."

Niemand erhob Einspruch, also tat der Schwarzmagier einen Schritt in Richtung Schloss. Und dann noch einen Schritt.

Die Welt zersplitterte.

* * *

_Nächstes Mal: _Werden unsere Helden ihre weiteren Kämpfe ebenso erfolgreich bestreiten wie ihren ersten? Wird die Autorin sich die Mühe machen, jeden einzelnen Kampf so detailreich darzulegen wie diesen einen ersten? Was ist Fujis Klasse, und was hat er mit dem IC-Vampir vor? Plant er tatsächlich, Momo zu meucheln? Wird Ryoma in seiner Funktion als Prince of Tennis jemals seinen Willen durchsetzen können? Werden unsere Helden das Schloss sicher erreichen? Was fangen Monster mit Geld an?! Eine Antwort auf all diese Fragen ist - vielleicht - im nächsten Kapitel zu finden. Außerdem erfindet Momo das Prinzip des "Schäfchen zählen" neu, Inui beweist zum wiederholten Male seine überragende Intelligenz bei einem Kräftemessen mit einem gerissenen Hausdrachen, ein für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte unheimlich wichtiger Gegenstand wird gefunden und Sakuno ist die einzige, die am nächsten Morgen nicht über Rückenschmerzen klagt.

Click the Button :-)


	3. Folge dem Tennisball

_Letztes Mal:_ Unsere Antihelden haben die Aufgabe erhalten, die entführte Prinzessin von Seigaku zu retten. Unterstützt werden sie dabei von der Weißmagierin Sakuno, die der Gruppe nach einigen kleineren Auseinandersetzungen beigetreten ist. Kaum hat die Gruppe die Stadt verlassen, kommt es zu ihrem ersten Zufallskampf, der trotz der absoluten Unfähigkeit einiger Gruppenmitglieder noch recht glimpflich ausgeht. Ob es diese bunte Truppe schaffen wird, heil das Schloss des Entführers zu erreichen, ist fraglich...

**DER REGENBOGENKRISTALL**

**Kapitel drei:**** Folge dem Tennisball**

„Wir haben jetzt... mehrere Rauchbomben, zwei Halstücher, Fangzähne von verschiedenen Monstern, ein signiertes Buch von einer berühmten Buchautorin, deren Namen ich nicht aussprechen kann, ein Baumwollkleid, ein Messer-Set, eine Flasche Franzbranntwein, etwas Heilkraut, drei Fliegenpilze, Haarklammern in Herzchenform, ein vergilbtes Bannsiegel, einen Fetzen Drachenhaut..."

„Obwohl wir gegen keinen Drachen gekämpft haben", sagte Ryoma während Momo im Hintergrund seinen Monolog unbekümmert fortsetzte.

„Das ist ziemlich seltsam", sagte Sakuno mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Aber Inui schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Nein, das ist ganz normal."

„..eine Packung Kaugummi, drei hübsch glitzernde Amulette, einen Getränkegutschein für irgendeine Kneipe, drei Fläschchen voller Spinnengift, einen Pelzmantel, einen Korkenzieher, zwei kleine Känguru-Figuren, einen Haargummi, verschiedenstes Erz, eine Menge kleiner Goldmünzen und ein paar Dinge, die ich nicht identifizieren kann und von denen ich auch gar nicht _wissen_ will, was sie sind", schloss Momo seine Bestandsaufnahme.

Inui warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Dinge, die Momo als ‚nicht identifizierbar' eingestuft hatte. Seine Brillengläser funkelten als er sie mit einer schnellen Handbewegung in den unergründeten Tiefen seiner Robe verschwinden ließ. „Die nehme ich", verkündete er.

Momo und Ryoma sahen sich mit einem unguten Gefühl an – es würde ihnen wohl bald ein neuer Inui Juice drohen.

„Dass Monster solche Dinge bei sich tragen...", sagte Sakuno und starrte die Gegenstände, die Momo fein säuberlich auf einer Decke ausgebreitet hatte, verwundert an.

„Man vermutet, dass dahinter auch Robina Inverse steckt", sagte Fuji.

„Aber wie schafft sie es, an so viele Monster Dinge zu verteilen?", fragte Sakuno.

Momo grinste und meinte: „Na, das ist wie mit dem Weihnachtsmann – der schafft es ja schließlich auch, in einer Nacht alle Kinder auf der ganzen Welt zu besuchen und ihnen Geschenke unter den Baum zu legen."

„...wer zum Teufel ist der _Weihnachtsmann_?", fragte Ryoma in einem äußerst skeptischen Tonfall.

„Und warum sollte er Kindern Geschenke unter einen _Baum_ legen?", fügte Sakuno hinzu.

Der Krieger blinzelte, kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn und sagte schließlich: „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung. Aber es _klingt_ richtig."

„Es klingt idiotisch", widersprach ihm der mürrische Schwarzmagier der Gruppe. „Aber etwas anderes darf man von dir ja auch gar nicht erwarten..."

„Hey!", rief Momo verärgert und hätte sich Ryoma wohl vorgeknöpft, wenn nicht plötzlich Inuis ruhige Stimme erklungen wäre.

„Echizen", sagte der Alchimist mit einem fragenden Unterton. „Was hast du da in der Hand?"

Die anderen Gruppenmitglieder inspizierten Ryomas Hand und entdeckten einen runden, gelben Gegenstand, der anscheinend von einer Art Stoff überzogen war. Ryoma hob den Gegenstand und sagte: „Das hier? Das hat das letzte Monster, gegen das wir gekämpft haben, fallen gelassen."

„Und was ist es?", fragte Inui.

Ryoma zuckte mit den Schultern. Fujis Augen öffneten sich – die Gruppe zuckte kollektiv zusammen; es war das erste Mal, dass sie Fuji mit offenen Augen gesehen hatten und sie hofften, dass es auch das letzte Mal sein sollte. Sehr ernst und ganz ohne sein charakteristisches Lächeln sagte er: „Das ist ein Tennisball. Man benutzt ihn, um Tennis zu spielen."

Der Rest der Anwesenden nahm dies zum Anlass, den Tennisball in Ryomas Hand verträumt anzustarren. Sie wussten zwar nicht, was Tennis war, aber es löste ein gewisses Verlangen in ihnen aus, auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnten wieso.

Nach einer angemessenen Periode sehnsuchtsvollen Schweigens räusperte sich Inui. „Nun, es wird bald dunkel werden. Wir sollten eine Gaststätte aufsuchen, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen."

Ryoma nickte widerwillig und verstaute den Tennisball in seiner Tasche. Der Bann war gebrochen und auch der Rest der Gruppe erwachte aus dem tranceartigen Zustand, in den sie die Anwesenheit eines Tennisballs versetzt hatte – auch in einer Welt, in der es kein Tennis gab übte ein Tennisball noch eine gewisse Macht auf Tennisspieler aus.

Fujis Augen schlossen sich wieder und sein Lächeln kehrte zurück. Seine Gruppenmitglieder atmeten erleichtert auf. Er sagte: „Wir sollten uns ein wenig beeilen. Wer weiß, was bei Nacht durch die Gegend streift."

„Du zum Beispiel", sagte Ryoma. Zumindest _wollte_ er es sagen, aber auch ein Prince of Tennis weiß, wann es besser – und sicherer – ist, die Klappe zu halten. Deshalb dachte er die Worte nur.

Momo sah sich um und sagte: „Was für ein günstiger Zufall, dass gleich dort drüben eine Gaststätte ist."

„Dann gehen wir", beschloss Ryoma und setzte sich in Bewegung. Die anderen folgten dem Tennisball, äh, dem Schwarzmagier.

o—o—o—o—o

Höchst wahrscheinlich wundern sich jetzt einige Leser, wieso in der vorangegangenen Szene plötzlich ein Tennisball aufgetaucht ist, obwohl im ersten Kapitel dieser Geschichte betont wurde, dass es in dieser Welt kein Tennis gibt.

Nun, die Antwort ist ebenfalls im ersten Kapitel zu finden – es wurde erwähnt, dass Tennis und Magie sehr viel gemeinsam haben und bis zu einem gewissen Grad sogar dasselbe sind. Das stimmt nicht ganz, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Tennis _Macht_ hat.

Der Ryoma, Inui, Momo, Fuji und die Sakuno in dieser Geschichte haben alle einen Gegenpart in einem anderen Universum – im Prince of Tennis Universum. Ihre alternativen Ichs beschäftigen sich tagaus tagein mit nichts anderem als Tennis – sie sind ein _Teil_ von Tennis geworden. Und da jedes alternative Ich einer Person mit den anderen alternativen Ichs verknüpft ist, haben auch die Charaktere in dieser speziellen, tennisfreien Welt eine starke Verbindung zu Tennis.

Und deshalb hat ein Monster einen Tennisball zurück gelassen.

Diese Verbundenheit mit Tennis kommt auch noch an anderer Stelle zum Ausdruck – mehrmals schon wurde Ryoma von seinen Gruppenmitgliedern oder vom Erzähler ‚Prince of Tennis' genannt, _obwohl es in dieser Welt kein Tennis gibt und Ryoma folglich auch nicht der Prince of Tennis ist._

Hier kommt wieder das Band zwischen alternativen Ichs ins Spiel – Echizen Ryoma aus dem Prince of Tennis Universum ist der unumstrittene Prince of Tennis, und jeder um ihn herum weiß das. In diesem alternativen Universum, in dem es zwar kein Tennis, wohl aber die Personen um Ryoma herum gibt, spüren seine Gruppenmitglieder instinktiv, dass Ryoma in einer anderen Welt etwas Besonderes ist – er ist der Prince of Tennis, und sie behandeln ihn als solchen.

Böse Zungen könnten jetzt behaupten, das alles mache keinen Sinn – und so ist es auch: es macht einfach keinen Sinn. Andererseits macht wenig in dieser Geschichte wirklich Sinn. Und das bisschen Sinnfreiheit mehr oder weniger, macht das wirklich noch einen Unterschied?

o—o—o—o—o

Kurze Zeit später war die Gruppe bei der Gaststätte angelangt.

Sie betraten das Gebäude und steuerten auf die Rezeption zu, wo sie von einer älteren Dame mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das hier und da ein paar Lücken aufwies, in Empfang genommen wurden.

„Hätten Sie noch ein paar Zimmer für die Nacht frei für uns?", fragte Inui.

Die Frau nickte und sagte: „Ihr habt Glück, erst heute Nachmittag ist eine größere Gruppe Reisender aufgebrochen, deshalb haben wir einige Betten frei. Wir haben ein Einzelzimmer, ein Zimmer mit zwei Doppelbetten und zwei Zweierzimmer mit je zwei Einzelbetten frei."

„Passt ja perfekt", meinte Momo.

„Dann nehmen wir das Einzelzimmer und die beiden Zweierzimmer", entschied Inui, der spontan entschlossen hatte, Ryomas Status als Prince of Tennis und damit als Anführer zu ignorieren – auch Leute wie Inui haben ein Recht auf Rebellion, verdammt noch mal.

Die Frau lächelte und breitete einige Papiere auf ihrem Tresen aus. Sie sagte: „Das macht dann 620 Goldmünzen pro Nacht. Unterschreibt bitte hier, hier und hier, dann gebe ich euch die Schlüssel."

„620 Goldmünzen?", stieß Momo hervor, sichtlich geschockt. Auch Sakuno, Ryoma und Inui waren etwas baff angesichts dieses unverschämten Monsterpreises. Alles an Fuji – von seiner Körperhaltung bis hin zu seinem Lächeln – vermittelte den Eindruck, dass er dunkle Pläne schmiedete, aber die Empfangsdame schien die Gefahr, in der sie sich befand, nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Nun...", fing Inui bedächtig an. „620 Goldmünzen sind eine Menge Geld..."

Die Frau hinter dem Tresen zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte unbekümmert: „Ein Einzelzimmer kostet bei uns nun einmal 120 Goldmünzen – ihr wisst schon, Steuern, Wirtschaftskrise, Inflation, Nullrunde für die Rentner, und so weiter und so fort, man kennt das ja – und es macht Sinn, dass ein Zweierzimmer doppelt so teuer ist wie ein Einzelzimmer."

Inui rückte seine Brille zurecht, rechnete das Ganze schnell im Kopf durch und verkündete dann sachlich: „Wenn ein Einzelzimmer 120 Goldmünzen kostet, und wir für ein Einzelzimmer und zwei Zweierzimmer 620 Goldmünzen bezahlen müssen, dann ist ein Zweierzimmer 2,08 Periode 3 Goldmünzen teurer als ein Einzelzimmer, nicht doppelt so teuer. Ein Zweierzimmer müsste 240 Goldmünzen kosten, kostet in Wirklichkeit aber 250."

Seine Gruppenmitglieder warfen ihm für seine Kleinlichkeit und seine absolute Unfähigkeit, das wesentliche Problem zu erfassen einen kollektiven Bösen Blick zu.

Alle falsche Freundlichkeit fiel von der netten, alten Dame am Empfang ab. Ihre kühle, berechnende Miene enttarnte sie als ruchlose, gerissene Geschäftsfrau, die es nicht schätze, wenn ihr jemand auf die kleinkarierte Tour kam. Sie sagte: „10 Goldmünzen Risikozulage. Man weiß schließlich nie, wie zwei Personen, die sich als Freunde ausgeben, in Wirklichkeit zueinander stehen und ob man das Bettzeug nachher am Ende nicht entsorgen muss."

Das ließ erst einmal alle Mitglieder der Gruppe verstummen – sogar Momo hielt die Klappe, obwohl er geplant hatte, nach einem Gruppenrabatt zu fragen. Ein äußerst befangenes Schweigen füllte den Raum bis in den letzten Winkel aus.

Schließlich lächelte Fuji – die Atmosphäre im Raum knisterte vor Spannung – und sagte: „Ach du meine Güte, es scheint mir, als hätten Sie in Ihrer Zeit als Gaststättenbetreiberin einige schlimme Erfahrungen gemacht."

Die Frau gab ein Geräusch von sich, das nach einer Mischung aus einem Seufzen und einem Schnauben klang. „Das kannst du laut sagen, junger Mann. Wir hatten Kirihara Akaya aus dem Königreich von Rikkaidai zu Gast. Das Bettzeug war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, und wir haben das Blut bis heute nicht von den Wänden bekommen."

Fuji nickte zustimmend. „Ja, Blutflecken gehören wirklich zur hartnäckigsten Sorte von Flecken, nicht wahr?"

„Blutflecken?", echote Sakuno. „Ich dachte, es geht um..." Sie unterbrach sich hastig und wurde rot.

Momo kratzte sich am Kopf. „Da bist du nicht die Einzige..."

„Mada mada dane", sagte Ryoma weil er schon lange nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Allerdings wurde er für seinen Beitrag zum Gespräch eher etwas schief angeschaut, und wenn er dem Kontext auch nur ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, dann hätte wohl auch verstanden, _warum_.

Die Frau hinter dem Tresen rollte mit den Augen und sagte in dem ganz besonderen Tonfall, den nur Leute beherrschen, die so alt sind, dass sogar die Haare auf ihren Zähnen eine graue Farbe angenommen haben und deren Gesichter auch den wohlwollendsten Betrachter unweigerlich an eine verschrumpelte Rosine erinnern: „_Teenager_."

Inui beschloss, zum eigentlichen Diskussionsthema – Unterbringung für die Nacht – zurückzukehren und fragte: „Wie viel kostet das Zimmer mit zwei Doppelbetten?"

„300 Goldmünzen, Risikozulage mit einbegriffen", antwortete die Inhaberin des Gasthauses.

„Hey, Moment mal!", rief Momo aus als er Inuis Brillengläser nachdenklich schimmern sah. „Du erwartest doch nicht etwa von uns, dass wir uns _Doppelbetten teilen?_"

Inui warf Momo einen _Blick_ zu. „Sicherlich bist du auf euren gemeinsamen Reisen schon einmal in eine Situation geraten, in der du gezwungen warst, dir ein Bett mit Echizen zu teilen."

Momo schielte nervös in Fujis Richtung. „Ja, natürlich, und das ist auch nicht das Problem, das Problem ist..." Er brach schaudernd ab, als er das liebenswürdige Lächeln auf Fujis Gesicht sah. „Eh. Vergiss, dass ich etwas gesagt hab..."

Inui musterte ihn mit einem berechnenden Gesichtsausdruck und grübelte über den Grund für Momos suspektes Verhalten nach. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Sack Ziegelsteine und seine Augen weiteten sich hinter seiner Brille, genau in dem Moment als Momo wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Echizen schläft mit mir!", rief der Krieger und packte Ryoma am Arm.

Der Prince of Tennis machte sich los, griff nach seiner nicht vorhandenen Kappe und sagte ohne Rücksicht auf den _Kontext_: „Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai."

Von irgendwoher kam ein Besorgnis erregend fanatisch klingendes Quietschen, das der Gruppe – Fuji eingeschlossen – einen kalten Schauer den Rücken rauf und wieder runter jagte. Inui, Ryoma und Sakuno schauten sich unwohl um, Momo hüstelte vorsichtig und Fuji lenkte sich ab indem er den Raum nach einem hypothetischen Schwarzen Loch absuchte – wegen der Trilingualität.

Als er fast hundertprozentig sicher war, dass in nächster Zeit keine kreischenden Mädchen mit Schaum vor dem Mund auftauchen und den Boden mit einer dünnen Schicht Sabber bedecken würden, räusperte sich Inui und sagte: „Jetzt, da das geklärt ist – ich denke, wir sollten ausknobeln, wer mit wem ein Bett teilt. Und zwar..." Er griff in seine Robe und holte etwas hervor. „Mit diesen Stäbchen."

Seine Gruppenmitglieder blinzelten.

„Wieso hast du so was dabei?", fragte Sakuno.

„Oh, die habe ich von einem Monster", sagte Inui.

„Ach so, natürlich!", rief der Rest der Gruppe wie aus einem Munde, als ob das alles erklären würde.

„Sind alle mit meinem Vorschlag einverstanden?", fragte Inui.

Die Gruppe nickte zustimmend – auch Momo gab klein bei und äußerte keine Proteste. Die Angst, wieder ein verstörendes Quietschen zu provozieren, war größer als die Angst vor der Möglichkeit, das Bett mit Fuji teilen zu müssen.

Die vier männlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe bildeten einen losen Kreis und starrten auf die scheinbar gleichlangen Stäbchen in Inuis erhobener Faust. Die Atmosphäre war angespannt.

Schließlich beschloss Inui: „Echizen zieht als Erster."

Ryoma tat, wie ihm geheißen und entschied sich für eines der Stäbchen. Langsam zog er es aus Inuis Hand, während Momo mit angehaltenem Atem zuschaute. Ryoma betrachtete das Stäbchen in seiner Hand.

Ein erleichtertes Grinsen machte sich auf Momos Gesicht breit. „Das ist das kurze Stäbchen! Das heißt, du musst mit Fuji schlafen."

Der Schwarzmagier hob eine Braue und Inui sagte: „Nicht unbedingt" bevor er seinerseits ein Stäbchen zog. Es war auch kurz.

Momos Kinnlade klappte herunter, und auch Sakuno schien verwirrt. Fuji lächelte und nickte wissend – und Inui verkündete: „Echizen schläft mit mir."

Es klickte hörbar in Momos Gehirn und er erkannte, dass es zwei kurze und zwei lange Stäbchen geben musste und man jeweils mit der Person im selben Bett schlafen musste, deren Stäbchen dieselbe Länge hatte. Wenn Inui mit Echizen schlief, dann bedeutete das, dass Momo mit...

Entsetzen zeichnete sein Gesicht als Momo sich langsam Fuji zuwandte. Fuji winkte fröhlich in seine Richtung.

„Und Momo-senpai schläft mit Fuji-senpai", stellte Ryoma fest.

Das Lächeln auf Momos Gesicht wirkte sehr gezwungen und aufgesetzt, als er sagte: „Okay."

„Jetzt wo das geklärt ist...", sagte Inui, setzte _ohne das Kleingedruckte zu lesen_ dreimal seine Unterschrift auf die dafür vorgesehenen Stellen des Vertrages, den ihm die Frau zu Anfang vorgelegt hatte, verkaufte damit unwissentlich seine Seele an den Teufel und schlug eben diesem gleichzeitig ein Schnippchen: immerhin war Inui _Inui_, und außerdem ein Alchimist und hatte obendrein auch noch das schrecklichste, angsteinflößendste Gebräu der Weltgeschichte kreiert – Leute wie Inui _haben keine Seele_, können folglich auch keine an den Teufel verlieren, auch wenn der alle Anwälte, die die Hölle zu bieten hat – und das sind einige – zusammentrommelt, um sein Recht einzuklagen.

Inui erholte sich von diesem unheimlich monströsen Monstersatz, warf der Autorin einen Bösen Blick zu, den sie verdient hatte, und händigte dann der Besitzerin der Gaststätte das verlangte Geld aus, woraufhin sie ihm die Schlüssel für die beiden Zimmer gab. Dann machte er sich auf in Richtung Treppe – Momo, Ryoma und Fuji folgten ihm, Sakuno aber blieb zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte Momo, als er bemerkte, dass ihr weibliches Gruppenmitglied sich noch nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte.

Sakuno druckste eine Weile herum und meinte dann schließlich: „E-es ist nur so... i-ich dachte immer, dass in einem Gasthof für ein paar Sekunden alles schwarz wird, sobald man bezahlt hat und wenn man ein bisschen wartet, wird's wieder hell und man ist frisch und ausgeruht..."

Die restlichen Gruppenmitglieder warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu und Momo sagte: „So war das vielleicht _vor_ der Reform."

„Reform?", echote Sakuno.

Wieder tauschte die Gruppe amüsierte Blicke aus. Diesmal ergriff Ryoma das Wort: „Du kommst nicht viel raus, oder?"

„W-was?"

„Jeder weiß von der Reform", sagte Fuji.

„Ich finde es sehr erschreckend, dass es Leute gibt, die von der Reform nichts mitbekommen haben", fügte Inui hinzu.

„Wo _warst_ du nur, als die ganze Welt versucht hat, sich wegen der Reform gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen?", fragte Ryoma.

„I-ich... also, ich...", stammelte Sakuno hilflos.

Momo hatte Mitleid mit ihr und sagte: „Okay, genug von der Reform. Es ist spät, ich bin müde und will schlafen, und ich denke, euch geht es genauso. Gehen wir hoch und lassen's gut sein."

Die Gruppe murmelte ihre Zustimmung und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe hoch. Sie fanden ihre Zimmer und Inui reichte Sakuno ihren Zimmerschlüssel. Nachdem sie Sakuno eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, betraten die männlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe ihr eigenes Zimmer.

Es war ziemlich klein und die beiden Doppelbetten standen so dicht beieinander, dass man sie auch gleich zusammen schieben und ein Viererbett aus ihnen hätte machen können.

Momo, Inui und Ryoma legten ihre Waffen, Taschen, Rüstungen und Umhänge ab während Fuji alles, was er trug anbehielt – auch die zahlreichen Amulette und Ketten. Schweigend machten es sich die vier so gemütlich wie möglich in den beiden Doppelbetten.

Mit einem Fingerschnipsen löschte Ryoma das Licht.

Die Gruppe wünschte sich eine gute Nacht und fiel dann in einen mehr oder weniger – eher weniger in Momos Fall – ruhigen Schlaf.

o—o—o—o—o

Ryoma war der Erste, der am nächsten Morgen erwachte.

Er fror, hatte Kopf- und Rückenschmerzen und fühlte sich, als hätte er die Nacht nicht in einem Bett sondern auf einem kalten und vor allem harten Holzboden verbracht.

Was tatsächlich der Fall war, wie er feststellen musste, als er die Augen aufschlug.

Ryoma setzte sich mürrisch vor sich hin grummelnd auf und rieb sich seine schmerzende Hüfte. Anscheinend war er im Laufe der Nacht aus dem Bett gefallen – der Grund für seinen unverhofften Sturz wurde auch schnell klar, als er sich erhob und die Seite des Bettes musterte, in der eigentlich er hätte schlafen sollen, die allerdings von einem laut schnarchenden Momo belegt wurde.

Momo war scheinbar im Schlaf instinktiv von Fuji weggerückt – eine durchaus verständliche und nachvollziehbare Reaktion auf fehlende Distanz zwischen den eigenen, lebenswichtigen und _noch_ voll funktionsfähigen Organen und jemandem wie _Fuji_ – und hatte dann den Schwarzmagier aus seinem Bett geschmissen.

Der Blick mit dem Ryoma den schlafenden Krieger bedachte war so finster, dass Momo wohl spontan in Flammen aufgegangen wäre, hätte nicht jemand anderes rechtzeitig Ryomas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen:

Fuji.

Er lag auf dem Rücken, genau in der Mitte seines Doppelbettes, das Gesicht zur Decke gewandt und die Hände wie im Gebet über der Brust gefaltet. Das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs war so geringfügig, das es fast nicht auszumachen war. Ryoma fühlte sich an all die Vampirfilme erinnert, die er nie gesehen hatte, weil in seiner Welt der Fernseher nie erfunden worden war.

Zögerlich trat Ryoma einen Schritt näher an Fujis Bett heran und wagte einen Blick in sein Gesicht.

Es war genauso reglos wie der Rest seines Körpers und so ausdruckslos, dass es regelrecht unnatürlich erschien. Nicht einmal sein konstantes Lächeln konnte die absolute Ausdruckslosigkeit die sein Gesicht in diesem Moment zeigte, an Unheimlichkeit übertreffen – Fuji wirkte mehr tot als lebendig.

Ryomas Augen fanden einen der zahlreichen Kreuzanhänger, die Fuji trug. Einen Jesus hatte es in dieser Welt zwar nie gegeben, und die Kreuzigung war eine nicht sonderlich weit verbreitete Folter- und Hinrichtungsmethode – immerhin gab es waschechte, äußerst kreative, nach Schwefel und heißem Wachs stinkende Alchimisten für Dinge dieser Art – aber Kreuzen wurde trotzdem eine gewisse, besondere... nun, _okkulte_ Bedeutung zugemessen.

Und die Kreuze, die Fuji trug, mussten etwas zu bedeuten haben, schon allein wegen ihrer Zahl. Der Schwarzmagier wusste zwar nicht was genau das sein sollte, aber er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass es etwas Schlechtes war. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach dem Anhänger aus, um ihn genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Und plötzlich schlug Fuji die Augen auf.

Ryoma wich zurück. Fuji setzte sich auf und bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln, dass seine immer noch geöffnete Augen nicht erreichte.

„Guten Morgen, Echizen", sagte Fuji mit einer Heiterkeit in der Stimme, die nicht zu der Kälte in seinen Augen passte.

„Morgen", murmelte Ryoma.

Fuji schloss seine Augen und meinte: „Wolltest du mich wecken? Ist es etwa schon Zeit, dass wir uns wieder auf den Weg machen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand Fuji auf und streckte sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten die anderen wecken, meinst du nicht auch?"

Wortlos verpasste Ryoma Momo einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein und schüttelte dann Inuis Schulter, um ihre Reisegefährten zu wecken.

Während Momo sich laut fluchend und sein Bein haltend auf dem Bett herumwälzte stand Inui wortlos auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht – die er übrigens zum Schlafen nicht abgenommen hatte, weil er Inui ist und seine Brille aus Prinzip nie und unter gar keinen Umständen abnimmt, egal was passiert – und niemand weiß, warum.

Inui zog eine Karte aus einer Falte seiner Robe hervor und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf bevor er sie wieder wegsteckte. Er sagte: „Meinen Berechnungen zufolge können wir das Schloss erreichen, die Prinzessin retten und noch vor Einbruch der Nacht wieder hier sein, wenn wir gleich nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen. Vorrausgesetzt natürlich, wir verzichten auf ein hart gekochtes Ei und nehmen nur zwei Scheiben Toast pro Person zu uns."

„...was für einen Unterschied macht es, ob wir nun ein hartgekochtes Ei essen oder nicht?", fragte Momo, der inzwischen aufgehört hatte, die Schmerzen in seinem Schienbein dramatischer darzustellen, als sie eigentlich waren. „Ich meine, wie lange braucht man schon, um ein hartgekochtes Ei zu essen...?"

Inui warf Momo einen Bösen Blick zu, der Inui Juice in näherer Zukunft versprach. „Stellst du etwa meine Berechnungen in Frage?"

„Äh, nein, natürlich nicht, hahaha", wehrte Momo schnell ab. „Würde ich doch _niemals_ tun."

„Gut", sagte Inui schlicht.

„Aber eine Frage hätte ich da schon...", fing Momo an und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Was ist das eigentlich für eine Karte, die du da hast? Ich meine, sie muss schon etwas besonderes sein, wenn du mit nur einem kurzen Blick darauf feststellen kannst, wie viel Uhr wir haben und wie lange wir zum frühstücken, laufen und kämpfen brauchen werden..."

Inui schwieg, aber sein eisiger Gesichtsausdruck sagte ganz klar und deutlich: „Ich bin _Inui_. Es ist _offensichtlich_, dass es nicht an der _Karte_ liegt. Die ist ganz normal. Ich bin nur viel schlauer als ihr alle zusammen, und deshalb weiß ich so was."

„Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai", sagte Ryoma.

„Entschuldigt bitte dass ich _lebe_", sagte Momo beleidigt.

Nach dieser kurzen Verzögerung zog sich die Gruppe rasch an und verließ dann ihr Zimmer. Inui klopfte an Sakunos Zimmertür.

„Ja bitte?", antwortete das Mädchen.

„Wir gehen jetzt frühstücken", teilte Inui der Weißmagierin mit.

„Ah, e-einen Moment bitte!", sagte Sakuno. „Ich muss mir noch schnell die Haare flechten!"

„Mädchen", murmelte Ryoma verächtlich.

„Macht nichts", sagte Fuji laut genug, dass Sakuno es in ihrem Zimmer noch hören konnte. „Wir gehen derweil runter. Komm dann einfach nach, okay?"

„O-okay. Ich beeil mich!"

Die männlichen Mitglieder der kleinen Gruppe suchten sich unten einen Tisch und bestellten bei der Gastwirtin von gestern auf Inuis Drängen hin für jeden zwei Scheiben Toast. Kurz darauf kam Sakuno die Treppe hinunter und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Momo – der seinen Toast am schnellsten verdrückt hatte – beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Faszination, wie Fuji sein Frühstück mit einer mindestens zwei Zentimeter dicken Schicht grünem _Etwas_ bestrich und dann herzhaft hinein biss.

„Ist... ist das etwa Wasabi?", fragte Momo.

Fuji schluckte und lächelte. „Natürlich. Ich habe immer welches dabei."

Momo schauderte. Wasabi war so scharf, das einem nur eine Fingerspitze davon schon die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Die Menge, die Fuji mit jedem Bissen verzehrte hätte ihm eigentlich die Speiseröhre verbrennen und den Magen auflösen sollen, aber er verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht.

Es war äußerst beunruhigend – erklärte aber auch einiges, wie Inui fand. Zum Beispiel Fujis rätselhafte Resistenz gegenüber seinem Inui Juice. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein enormer Wasabi-Konsum seine Geschmacksnerven zerstört und sein Verdauungssystem immun gegen praktisch alle Substanzen gemacht – einschließlich 90 Prozent aller bekannten Gifte.

„Faszinierend", kommentierte Inui und machte sich eifrig Notizen.

Die Gastwirtin kam an ihren Tisch und fragte, ob sie noch etwas benötigten. Die Gruppe verneinte, und die Wirtin wollte sich gerade anderen Gästen zuwenden, als Fuji sie aufhielt.

Er sagte: „Gestern... da erwähnten Sie Kirihara Akaya."

Die Wirtin nickte. „In der Tat. Ein garstiger, ungehobelter kleiner Bengel. Schreckliches Benehmen. Du kennst ihn?"

„Nun, ich habe ihn nie persönlich getroffen. Aber ein Freund von mir hatte das Pech, seine Bekanntschaft zu machen", sagte Fuji.

„Mein Beileid."

„Oh, nein – er ist nicht tot. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo sich Kirihara jetzt befindet?"

Die Wirtin überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube er war auf dem Heimweg. Ja, ich bin mir sicher – er war auf dem Weg nach Rikkaidai. Wahrscheinlich ist er jetzt dort, aber ich kann es nicht genau sagen."

„Und was hat er in Seigaku gemacht?", fragte Fuji.

„Keine Ahnung. Da muss ich passen", antwortete die Alte, obwohl sie für einen Moment hatte sagen wollen: „Na, er hat seine Bushaltestelle verschlafen und ist zu weit gefahren" und das obwohl es in ihrer Welt nicht einmal Busse gab, geschweige denn Bushaltestellen.

„Ich verstehe. Mit wem war er hier?", setzte Fuji sein Verhör fort.

Die Inhaberin rollte mit den Augen – sie hatte Gäste, um die sie sich kümmern musste und keine Zeit für Frage und Antwort Spielchen – und sagte: „Hör mal, Junge – es ist ewig her und ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an seinen Begleiter. Ich weiß nur, dass der Betreffende jetzt wohl ziemlich tot ist, dem Zustand des Zimmers nach zu urteilen. Und jetzt habe ich zu tun."

Sie rauschte mit wehendem Rock davon und Ryoma fragte Fuji: „Warum bist du so scharf auf diesen Typ?"

Auf Fujis Gesicht breitete sich ein engelsgleiches Lächeln aus, und seine Gruppenmitglieder hielten den Atem an. „Sagen wir es so: Ich möchte mit ihm über eine gewisse Sache, nun, _reden_."

„Reden?", wiederholte Momo zweifelnd, sicher dass Fuji sich nicht mit einem Gespräch zufrieden geben würde. „Wohl eher im Schlaf mit einem Metzgermesser _meucheln_."

„Hat es etwas mit dem Freund zu tun, den du erwähnt hast?", fragte Inui bevor Fuji auf Momos Einwurf eingehen konnte.

Fujis Augen öffneten sich und sein Lächeln wurde zu einer dämonischen Grimasse. „Kirihara Akaya hat sich mit der falschen Person angelegt", sagte er in einem äußerst ominösen Tonfall und verlor dann kein Wort mehr über die Sache.

Inui und die anderen hielten es für besser – und vor allem sicherer – nicht weiter nachzubohren. Schnell beendeten sie ihr Frühstück und verließen dann die Gaststätte, um ihren Weg zum Schloss des Entführers fortzusetzen.

Als sie gerade eine kurze Verschnaufpause einlegten – Zufallskämpfe nach jedem verdammten Schritt neigen dazu, auch die ausdauerndsten Krieger zu erschöpfen – stellte Momo eine Frage, die sich der geneigte Leser bestimmt auch schon gestellt hat: „Wer ist dieser mysteriöse Entführer eigentlich?"

Seine Gruppenmitglieder reagierten auf verschiedene Weise auf seine Frage: Ryoma zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern, Fuji lächelte, Inui schlug sein Notizbuch auf und Sakuno rutschte nervös auf dem großen Stein herum, auf dem sie sich niedergelassen hatte.

Auf Inuis Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Falte als er durch seine Notizen blätterte und die gewünschte Antwort nicht finden konnte. Schließlich klappte er das Büchlein langsam zu und meinte mit offensichtlichem Schock in der Stimme: „Ich habe keine Daten."

Momo und Ryoma starrten ihn groß an. Es geschah zum ersten Mal, dass Inui eine Frage nicht einmal annähernd beantworten konnte. Sein kleines Notizbuch war ein Quell des Wissens, es enthielt Information über _alles_ und _jeden_. Inui hatte aus diesem unscheinbaren, recht schmal anmutenden Buch das Wikipedia dieses Universums gemacht – und jetzt versagte es.

„Ich... ich habe... keine Daten...", wiederholte Inui. Sein Buch glitt ihm aus den Händen und fiel ins Gras. Er ließ sich auf einen Stein sinken und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Keine Daten...", wisperte der Alchimist fassungslos und starrte ins Leere.

„I-ist er okay?", fragte Sakuno besorgt.

„Er steht unter Schock", antwortete Ryoma.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ihm so etwas passiert", fügte Momo hinzu.

Die Weißmagierin schluckte schwer und betrachtete den verstörten Alchimisten, der unverständliche Dinge vor sich hinmurmelte. Sie näherte sich ihm vorsichtig und legte ihm eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter. Er reagierte nicht. Sie wandte sich an Momo und Ryoma. „Wird er... wird er es verkraften können...?"

Momo holte tief Luft, ballte dramatisch die rechte Hand zu einer Faust und starrte in die Ferne. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sakuno. Ich weiß es nicht. Es war ein schwerer Schlag für ihn. Vielleicht... ja, vielleicht wird die Zeit seine Wunden heilen."

„Momo-senpai?", sagte Ryoma.

„Ja?"

„Du übertreibst."

Momo verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor seiner Brust und sagte: „Die Situation hat förmlich nach ein bisschen Melodramatik _geschrieen_."

„Mada mada dane", konterte Ryoma ohne zu zögern. Der Kontext ließ die Schultern hängen und verzog sich in eine dunkle Ecke, um sich seinen emo Gedanken hinzugeben – der Prince of Tennis beachtete ihn nie, und jetzt litt er unter fürchterlichen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen, die er nur durch systematische und routinierte Selbstverstümmelung verarbeiten konnte.

„Inui", sagte Fuji und trat einen Schritt auf den Alchimisten zu.

Endlich zeigte Inui wieder eine Reaktion auf etwas und wandte den Kopf in Fujis Richtung. Sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb war anscheinend größer als sein Bedürfnis, sich in Selbstmitleid zu ertränken – immerhin durfte man Fuji nicht aus den Augen lassen, wenn er sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zur eigenen Person befand, egal wie mies man sich gerade fühlte.

„Wir sind Söldner", stellte Fuji mit Bestimmtheit fest. „Unser Job ist es, die entführte Prinzessin zu retten – die Identität des Entführers ist völlig irrelevant für uns, denn sie ändert nichts an unserer Aufgabe. Für uns ist im Moment nur wichtig, dass er ein Schurke und unser Feind ist. Und sobald wir ihm begegnet sind, kannst du die Lücke in deinem Notizbuch füllen. Wir sollten weitergehen."

Inui dachte kurz über Fujis Worte nach und nickte dann. Er richtete sich auf, klopfte sich imaginären Staub aus den Kleidern und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Inui war zurück. Er lächelte. „Du hast vollkommen Recht, Fuji. Gehen wir."

Die Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und Momo meinte: „Aber komisch ist das schon – dass man uns nicht einmal den Namen des Entführers genannt hat..."

„Nun, wir haben nicht danach gefragt, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Fuji.

„Nein, das haben wir tatsächlich nicht", sagte Inui. „Trotzdem ist es ein wenig ungewöhnlich." Er rieb sich am Kinn und wandte sich dann abrupt an Sakuno. „Du wurdest von den Leuten im Schloss beauftragt, uns zu begleiten, richtig?"

Sakuno nickte und wurde wieder nervös.

„Sicherlich hat man dir genauere Informationen zukommen lassen. Was weißt du über diese Sache?"

Die Weißmagierin zuckte zusammen und wäre fast über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert. Sie wich Inuis Blick aus und wirkte gehetzt als sie stammelte: „I-i-ich? Warum sollte ich... I-ich meine... Ich..."

Ihre seltsame Reaktion ließ den Alchimist der Gruppe misstrauisch werden. „Verheimlichst du uns etwas, Sakuno?"

Das Mädchen wurde bleich und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Antwort, als Ryoma auf einmal verkündete: „Wir sind da."

Vor ihnen erhob sich ein generisches mittelalterliches Schloss – eigentlich eher eine Burg, wenn nicht sogar eine Festung – komplett mit Burggraben, hochgezogener Zugbrücke und Zinnen. Und im Wind wehende Fahnen auf den Spitzen der Türme, denn die dürfen unter keinen Umständen fehlen.

Zwei gepanzerte Personen näherten sich schnell der Gruppe. Sie waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.

„Sieht so aus als hätte man uns bereits entdeckt", kommentierte Momo und zog sein Schwert mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er stürmte den beiden Wächtern entgegen und seine Reisegefährten hatten keine andere Wahl als ihm zu folgen.

Die Zugbrücke wurde herunter gelassen und weitere schwer bewaffnete Soldaten gesellten sich ihren Kameraden hinzu.

Der Kampf begann.

* * *

_Nächstes Mal:_ Wird es unseren Helden gelingen, in das Schloss einzudringen, ohne allzu großen Schaden davonzutragen? Ist es möglich, Sakuno als noch verdächtiger darzustellen? Wird Fuji Gelgenheit bekommen, grausame Rache an Kirihara auszuüben? Kann Inui wirklich in dem Wissen weiterleben, dass sein heißgeliebtes Data Book kläglich versagt hat? Und wer _ist _der Entführer überhaupt?! Eine Antwort auf all diese Fragen ist - vielleicht - im nächsten Kapitel zu finden.

Außerdem stellt Sakuno weiterhin die Logik dieser Welt in Frage, Ryoma erweist sich zum großen Erstaunen aller als _nützlich_ in einem Kampf, was leider nicht sehr lange anhält und sich sogar schließlich ins Gegenteil verkehrt, es zeigt sich, dass keiner unserer Lieblingstruppe fähig ist, vorauszudenken - nicht einmal Inui, Schock - mehrere blöde Witze über falsche Ausländer werden gerissen und die Gruppe trifft auf einen PoT-Charakter, der regelrecht darauf _brennt_, ihnen den Garaus zu machen.

Click the Button :-)


	4. Die Rolle von Speicherpunkten

_**Anmerkung:**_ Wenn mein kleiner Bruder nicht auch gleichzeitig mein größter Fan wäre, und sich nicht lautstark die Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte gewünscht hätte, dann würde dieses Kapitel heute wohl nicht das Netz mit seiner Existenz verpesten. Außerdem möchte ich mich bei etwaigen Lesern, die eventuell noch übrig geblieben sein könnten, für die unverschämte Verzögerung entschuldigen.

_Letztes Mal:_ Im Zuge ihres Auftrages, die entführte Prinzessin von Seigaku zu retten, haben sich unsere Helden auf dem Weg zum Schloss des Kidnappers gemacht. Unterwegs erhielten sie einen ungemein wichtigen Gegenstand und eine beachtliche Menge an vollkommen nutzlosem Krimskrams, mussten sich mit einer gerissenen Gaststättenbetreiberin auseinandersetzen und außerdem hätte Inui fast den Glauben an sein heiß geliebtes Data Book verloren. Schließlich erreichten sie ihren Zielort, an dem sie mit gezückten Waffen in Empfang genommen wurden...

**DER REGENBOGENKRISTALL  
**

**Kapitel vier: ****Die Rolle von Speicherpunkten  
**

Es war schnell vorbei.

Ihre Gegner waren nicht viel stärker als die Monster, die ihnen auf freiem Feld begegnet waren und außerdem war die Gruppe laut Inui ein wenig überlevelt – das lag an den vielen Zufallskämpfen auf dem Hinweg, die zwar nicht sonderlich schwierig, dafür aber umso zahlreicher gewesen waren.

Auch der Ablauf des Kampfes ähnelte stark dem der bisher bestrittenen Monsterkämpfe: Fuji glänzte durch vornehme Zurückhaltung und ein unglaubliches Geschick, wenn es ums Ausweichen ging, Sakuno verschwendete kostbare MP mit verfrühten Vita-Zaubern, Inui bastelte _Dinge_, die dazu tendierten, bei Feindberührung zu explodieren, Ryoma war immer noch vollkommen nutzlos und am Ende war es Momos gnadenlose Brachialgewalt, die ihnen den Sieg einbrachte.

„Das war lächerlich einfach", stellte Momo nach dem Kampf fest, als die Siegesfanfare verklungen war.

„Seltsam, nicht wahr?", meinte Sakuno. „Ich meine, man sollte meinen, dass jemand sein Schloss mit stärkeren Wächtern schützen würde, oder?"

Inui schüttelte den Kopf und bereitete sich darauf vor, einen Vortrag zu halten. „Die Stärke unserer Gegner passt sich unserem Level an. Wir befinden uns am Anfang unseres Abenteuers, deshalb sind wir noch schwach und dementsprechend einfacher zu besiegen sind auch die Gegner, auf die wir treffen."

Sakuno runzelte die Stirn. „Das soll also heißen, dass der Schwierigkeitsgrad unserer Kämpfe stetig ansteigen wird?"

„Genau", bestätigte Inui. „Und zwar immer in Abhängigkeit zu unserem Level, damit wir uns nicht in einer Situation finden, in der wir nicht siegen können."

„...warum?", fragte die Weißmagierin verwirrt.

„Warum?", wiederholte Inui verblüfft. „Was soll das heißen, warum?"

Sakuno gestikulierte vage und wusste nicht, wie sie sich am Besten ausdrücken sollte. „N-naja, du musst zugeben, dass es komisch ist, oder? Das mit dem angepassten Schwierigkeitsgrad und so... Warum passt er sich an?"

Der Alchimist starrte Sakuno an, als hätte sie sich plötzlich als eine tentakelbewehrte Kreatur von einem anderen Stern entpuppt. „Er passt sich an, damit wir eine Chance haben?", beantwortete er ihre Frage etwas unsicher.

„Warum sollten wir eine Chance bekommen?", entgegnete Sakuno. „Das ist unlogisch. Wer sorgt dafür, dass wir eine Chance haben?"

Inui drehte sein Notizbuch hin und her, unschlüssig, ob er es öffnen und darin nach einer Antwort suchen sollte. Schließlich meinte er tonlos: „Ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinaus willst."

„Aber...", find Sakuno an, wurde allerdings unterbrochen.

Momos Geduldfaden war gerissen und er meinte gereizt: „Können wir diese Diskussion auf ein anderes Mal verschieben? Sie ist sinnlos und Echizen ist schon ins Schloss gegangen, und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen nimmt er uns alle guten Gegner weg!"

Inui warf dem einzigen Mädchen in ihrer Gruppe einen letzten verwirrten Blick zu und meinte dann: „Ja, wir sollten jetzt wirklich zu Echizen aufschließen. Auch wenn ich mir keine Sorgen darüber machen würde, dass er uns die Gegner wegnehmen könnte – nur 5% des Schadens, den wir im Kampf verursachen, stammt von Echizen."

Momo und Inui überquerten die heruntergelassene Zugbrücke und betraten das Schloss, während Fuji und Sakuno zurückblieben.

„Aber... ich...", stammelte die Weißmagierin.

Fuji lächelte und klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken. „Mach dir keine Gedanken über den Schwierigkeitsgrad, Sakuno. Das gehört alles zum System, genau wie die rundenbasierenden Kämpfe und dass man ein neues Abenteuer immer auf Level 1 beginnen muss. Es lohnt sich nicht, darüber nachzudenken, _warum_ diese Dinge so sind wie sie sind."

Sakuno seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du recht..."

„Natürlich habe ich recht. Und jetzt gehen wir – wir wollen die anderen doch nicht verlieren, oder?"

o—o—o—o—o

Als die Gruppe vollzählig in der weitläufigen Eingangshalle des Schlosses stand, sah sie sich mit einem nicht zu unterschätzenden Problem konfrontiert. Und dieses Problem bestand in der enormen Anzahl von Türen und Treppen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Momo. „Wo gehen wir als erstes hin? Hat jemand eine Ahnung, wo die Prinzessin gefangen gehalten wird?"

„Wir haben keine Karte", stellte Inui fest. „Also wäre es nur logisch, wenn wir systematisch alle Räume in jedem Stockwerk absuchen würden. Auf diese Art und Weise werden wir die Prinzessin letztendlich ausfindig machen können."

„Aber das dauert doch ewig!", maulte Momo.

Inui warf ihm einen Bösen Blick zu. „Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein...?", gab Momo kleinlaut zu. „Aber ist die Prinzessin nicht immer an dem Ort, der am stärksten bewacht wird?"

„Natürlich", meinte der Alchimist der Gruppe. „Das ist eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache. Da wir aber nicht wissen, wo dieser Ort ist, müssen wir ihn erst finden – indem wir _systematisch alles absuchen._"

„Na schön...", seufzte Momo.

Inui rückte wichtigtuerisch seine Gläser zurecht und sagte: „Jetzt wo das geklärt ist..."

Das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch von splitterndem Holz schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Die Gruppe sah auf und erblickte eine große, muskulöse Gestalt mit grünlich-brauner Haut, die eine wuchtige Keule schwang und mit lautem Gebrüll direkt auf sie zu kam.

„W-was ist das?!", fragte Sakuno und wich entsetzt ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Ein Troll", sagte Ryoma.

„Und zwar einer mit ziemlich mieser Laune, ums noch schlimmer zu machen", fügte Momo hinzu.

Der Troll erreichte sie, die Welt zersprang und sie fanden sich im Kampfbildschirm wieder.

„Zum Glück sind Trolle recht langsam im Kampf", sagte Inui und schlug sein Notizbuch auf.

Fujis Augen waren geöffnet und er musterte das wütende Monster vor ihnen mit einer unheimlichen, ungewohnten Intensität. Es schlug ungeduldig mehrmals mit der Keule auf den Boden, so stark, dass die Fliesen zerbrachen. Schließlich murmelte Fuji etwas vor sich hin, das womöglich „Zu grobschlächtig" gewesen sein könnte und schloss die Augen. Sein übliches, verdächtig anmutendes Lächeln kehrte zurück und seine Körperhaltung entspannte sich.

„Ich mag keine Trolle", verkündete er fröhlich und ging in die Defensive.

Sakuno entschied sich, anzugreifen – doch ihr Angriff verursachte keinen Schaden bei dem Troll.

„Kein Schaden?", rief Momo ungläubig aus und wandte sich Inui zu. „Ist das Vieh etwa immun gegenüber physischem Schaden?"

Inui schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit seinem Notizbuch in Richtung Statuskästen. „Nein, ich fürchte, Sakunos Angriffswert ist einfach zu niedrig für dieses Monster."

„Oh", sagte Momo und Sakuno schaute beschämt auf ihre Stiefelspitzen.

„Wie dem auch sei", sagte Inui und holte eine Bombe hervor, die er im letzten Kampf gebastelt hatte. Er warf sie – sie explodierte und der Troll schrie erbost auf, als sie erheblichen Schaden bei ihm anrichtete.

„Dieser Troll ist schwach gegenüber Feuer", teilte der Alchimist dem Rest seiner Gruppe mit.

„Schwach gegenüber Feuer?", echote Sakuno.

Inui nickte. „Ja. Schwach gegenüber Feuer. Das bedeutet, Attacken die auf dem Element ‚Feuer' basieren, richten bei ihm einen größeren Schaden an."

„Oh... ich verstehe."

„Das trifft sich gut", sagte Ryoma und gab ein leises, besorgniserregendes Lachen von sich.

„Echizen...?", fragte Momo vorsichtig als der Schwarzmagier seinen Stab hob und etwas vor sich hinmurmelte. Ein dunkelrot glühender magischer Kreis erschien unter seinen Füßen und die Luft um ihn herum begann vor Hitze zu flimmern.

„Was geschieht hier?", fragte Sakuno.

„Er zaubert!", rief Momo mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Ryoma beendete sein Spruch, wirbelte seinen Stab herum und richtete ihn auf den Troll. Ein kleiner Feuerball schoss aus seiner Spitze hervor und traf den Troll mitten auf die Brust. Rote Zahlen über dem Kopf des Ungeheuers verkündeten einen kritischen Treffer.

Der Schwarzmagier rückte seine in diesem Universum nicht-existente Kappe zurecht und sagte zu dem Troll: „Mada mada dane." Der Kontext wurde aus seiner Depression gerissen – diesmal hatte Ryoma seinen berühmt-berüchtigten Kennspruch sogar relativ richtig verwendet!

„War das ein Feuer-Zauber?", fragte Sakuno mit Bewunderung in den Augen. „Wann hat er den gelernt...?"

„Nicht schlecht Echizen", sagte Momo. „Gar nicht schlecht. Am Ende bist du doch noch zu was zu gebrauchen, was?"

„Momo-senpai?"

„Ja?"

„Halt die Klappe."

Der Krieger lachte und führte einen mächtigen Schwertstreich aus. Dann war der Troll an der Reihe – er holte mit der Keule aus und traf Momo. Eine weiße 50 erschien über dem Kopf des Kriegers. Momo erblasste.

„50 Schaden!", rief er aus. „Dieses Viech ist verdammt stark!"

Sakuno schluckte und wandte sich an den Alchimisten ihrer Gruppe. „Inui, können wir ihn besiegen?"

Inui lächelte und seine Brillengläser funkelten ominös. „Natürlich", behauptete er.

Und er sollte auch recht behalten – es dauerte zwar eine Weile, und Sakuno musste konstant Vita sprechen, aber schließlich schafften sie es, das Monstrum zu bezwingen. Es schrie, fiel nach vorne um und löste sich auf. Seine Keule krachte laut, als sie auf dem Fliesenboden aufprallte.

„Das hätten wir erledigt", sagte Fuji zufrieden. Er hatte den ganzen Kampf lang nur zugesehen und keinen einzigen Treffer kassiert.

„Nicht, dass _du_ großartig dazu beigetragen hättest", sagte Momo, aber nur in seinem Kopf – er wusste, dass es besser war, Fuji nicht unnötig herauszufordern.

„Ich habe fast keine MP mehr...", meldete sich Sakuno zögerlich zu Wort.

Ryoma rollte mit den Augen. „Dann benutz einen Äther."

„Äther?"

Fuji holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor und zeigte es der Weißmagierin. „Hier, diese Flüssigkeit nennt man Äther. Wenn du sie trinkst, regenerieren sich deine MP." Er hielt Sakuno das Item entgegen und meinte: „Nimm ruhig. Du kannst es haben."

„Ah... uh, danke", stotterte Sakuno und nahm das Ätherfläschchen entgegen.

Ryoma musterte Fuji misstrauisch. „Für was hast _du_ eigentlich einen Äther im Inventar? Du benutzt keine Magie."

Fuji lächelte. „Aber ich _könnte_, wenn ich wollte. Und angenommen, ich käme in eine Situation, in der ich Magie einsetzen müsste... dann bräuchte ich Äther. Nicht wahr?"

Der Rest seiner Gruppe – mit Ausnahme von Sakuno, die entweder immun gegenüber Fuji oder komplett ohne Peil war – betrachtete ihn mit einem ordentlichen Maß an Skepsis.

Jemand klatschte. Die Gruppe wandte sich um – und entdeckte einen Mann, der am oberen Treppenabsatz stand und gönnerhaft zu ihnen hinuntersah. Am meisten fiel an ihm seine uniformartige, formelle Kleidung auf – außerdem trug er eine riesige Rüschenkrawatte.

„_Très bien_", sagte er, als er aufgehört hatte zu klatschen. „Wirklisch, sehr gut gemacht." Er sprang über das Treppengeländer und landete elegant auf dem Boden der Halle. Mit wehendem Umhang kam er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und blieb dann stehen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Momo und tastete nach seinem Schwert – der Mann trug einen Degen an der Seite.

Der Mann verbeugte sich und sagte: „Isch bin der `err dieses Schlosses – _bienvenue mon amis_!"

„Du bist also der Entführer?", fragte Ryoma.

„Entführer?", entrüstete sich der Mann mit der Krawatte und dem Umhang. „Das ist aber ein wenig hart, findest du nischt? Isch `abe es mir lediglisch, ah, _ausgeliehen,_ o`ne die Absischt es wieder surucksugeben."

„Es?", wiederholte Momo. Sakuno zuckte zusammen.

„Wenn ihr _crétines_ denkt, isch würde es eusch freiwillisch aus`ändigen, dann `abt ihr eusch ge`örisch geschnitten! Suerst müsst ihr misch kriegen!", proklamierte der mutmaßliche Entführer und verschwand dann mit dramatisch wehendem Cape über die Treppe nach oben.

Verstört stellte die Gruppe fest, dass sein Verschwinden von einem Wirbel aus rosaroten Rosenblättern begleitet wurde.

„Was für ein interessanter Mensch", bemerkte Fuji mit einem Lächeln, das nicht zu deuten war.

„Er hatte einen komischen Akzent", meinte Ryoma.

Fuji wandte sich dem Schwarzmagier zu. „Aber, aber Echizen, höre ich da etwa einen Hauch von Ausländerfeindlichkeit heraus?"

Anstelle von Ryoma ergriff Inui das Wort. Er sagte: „Nun, meinen Berechnungen zufolge besteht eine 89-prozentige Chance, dass dieser Mann nicht wirklich ein Ausländer ist."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Momo.

„Weil er es mit seinem Akzent so sehr übertrieben hat, dass er falsch sein _muss_", erklärte Inui in einem belehrenden Tonfall.

„H-hey, der Mann hat etwas fallen gelassen...", meldete sich Sakuno. Die Weißmagierin bückte sich nach dem Gegenstand und hob ihn vom Boden auf. Dann betrachtete sie ihn kurz und meinte dann: „Es ist eine Karte vom Schloss!"

„Wirklich?", rief Momo und riss dem Mädchen ohne Vorwarnung die Karte aus der Hand. „Tatsächlich! Und... hier sind ein paar kleine rote Kreuze und ein größeres eingezeichnet."

„Lass mich das sehen", sagte Inui und Momo wurde das Stück Papier ebenfalls gewaltsam entwendet. „Hmm...", machte der Alchimist grüblerisch und kratzte sich am Kinn, als er die Karte eingehend studierte.

„Die kleinen Kreuze markieren bestimmt, wo hier die Schätze zu finden sind!", sagte Momo.

„Und die Prinzessin befindet sich natürlich beim großen Kreuz", fügte Ryoma hinzu.

Inui nickte. „Ja, das macht Sinn."

Wie erwartet runzelte Sakuno die Stirn und sagte etwas zaghaft: „Aber... ich meine, warum sollte uns der Schlossherr eine Karte hinterlassen, auf der alle Schätze eingezeichnet sind? Und auch der, äh, die Prinzessin?"

„Geht das schon wieder los...", murmelte Ryoma genervt.

Inui warf der Weißmagierin einen _Blick_ zu. „Was soll das heißen, warum? So laufen die Dinge nun mal. Es ist ganz normal, dass man am Anfang eines Dungeons eine Karte findet. Oft ist es ein Gegner oder Monster, von dem die Karte zurück gelassen wird."

„Aber das macht uns die Sache einfach!", sagte Sakuno.

„Genau", sagte Momo. „Deshalb kriegen wir ja auch eine Karte – wäre doch frustrierend, wenn wir stundenlang durch einen Dungeon irren müssten, oder?"

Fuji klopfte Sakuno wieder auf die Schulter – das schien sich in letzter Zeit zu häufen. „Mach dir keinen Kopf", sagte er. „Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was ich über den angepassten Schwierigkeitsgrad gesagt habe? Auch das hier gehört zum System."

Die Weißmagierin seufzte und gab auf. „Na gut..."

Inui warf einen letzten Blick auf die Karte des Schlosses und meinte dann: „Ich schlage vor, wir kümmern uns erst um die Prinzessin und lassen die Schätze vorerst links liegen. Ich will dem Entführer nicht alle Zeit der Welt geben, um in den anderen Räumen Fallen für uns vorzubereiten."

„Wo ist die Prinzessin?", fragte Ryoma.

„Im zweiten Stock. Ich führe euch hin", antwortete Inui und verstaute die Karte in seiner mysteriösen Robe, die innen mehr Platz bot als es von außen den Anschein hatte. „Folgt mir."

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung.

o—o—o—o—o

„Hier ist es", verkündete Inui, und blieb vor einer großen, dunklen und schwer anmutenden Holztür stehen.

Seltsamerweise zeichnete sich das Schloss, das sie an der Tür erwartet hatten, durch grandiose Abwesenheit aus – auch einen Riegel, der die Prinzessin am Entkommen hindern könnte, gab es nicht. Dafür waren die verschnörkelten Schnitzereien, von denen die Tür geziert wurde, umso präsenter.

„Kein Schloss, kein Riegel...", murmelte Momo und fügte dann lauter hinzu: „Das wird doch nicht etwa eine von diesen ‚unerwarteten Wendungen' sein, wo sich plötzlich herausstellt, dass die Prinzessin entführt werden _wollte_ und man selbst auf einmal der Böse ist?"

„Hoffentlich nicht", sagte Ryoma. „Ich hasse diese Art von Wendungen. Sie verkomplizieren Aufträge wie unseren erheblich."

Fuji nickte und legte eine Hand auf die vergoldete Türklinke. „Wie wahr. Trotzdem: uns bleibt nur eine Wahl." Er betätigte die Klinke und beide Hälften der Doppeltür schwangen lautlos auf.

Die Gruppe betrat den großen, hallenartigen Raum, der hinter der Tür lag und sah sich um. Es gab keine Einrichtung – nicht einmal ein Fenster. Von der Prinzessin fehlte jede Spur.

Nach einer Weile betretenen Schweigens stellte Ryoma trocken fest: „Scheint, als wäre niemand zu Hause."

„Ich versteh das nicht", beschwerte sich Momo. „Wo ist die Prinzessin? Laut Karte sollte sie hier sein, oder?"

„Vielleicht... haben wir die Karte falsch interpretiert", sagte Inui. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm diese Möglichkeit schwer im Magen lag. Fehlende Daten konnte er verkraften, ja – aber Missinterpretationen...? Das war ein Vergehen von einem ganz anderen Kaliber.

Hinter der Wand zu ihrer Linken rumpelte es dumpf.

Fuji lachte, als er das beunruhigende Geräusch hörte. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, was hier gespielt wird", sagte er, offensichtlich amüsiert und kein bisschen besorgt.

Inui runzelte die Stirn, doch dann zeigte sich plötzliches Verstehen in seinen Au—, äh, seinen Brillengläsern. „Eine Falle", sagte er etwas verblüfft, aber überraschend ruhig. „Man hat uns in eine Falle gelockt."

„Eine _Falle_?", rief Momo laut aus. „_Was soll das heißen?!_"

Das Rumoren hinter der Wand verstärkte sich – jemand, oder besser _etwas_ schien bestrebt zu sein, die Steinmauer einzureißen. Und was auch immer es war – es würde sich bestimmt nicht damit zufrieden geben, nur die Wand zu demolieren.

„Noch ein Troll?", fragte Sakuno und drückte sich verängstigt ihren Stab an die Brust.

Inui schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist kein Troll. Es ist..."

Mit einem lauten Donnern gab die Mauer nach. Die Gestalt, die aus dem aufgewirbelten Mörtel heraustrat, trug zwar einen keulenartigen Gegenstand, den sie über dem Kopf hin- und herschwang, aber sie war eindeutig menschlich.

„Are you my challenger?", brüllte die Gestalt in schrecklichem Engrish.

„...viel schlimmer", beendete Inui seinen Satz.

o—o—o—o—o

Die Gruppe konnte nicht anders, als zu starren.

Die Gestalt, die gerade scheinbar mit Hilfe von reiner Muskelkraft allein durch eine mindestens ein Meter dicke, massive Steinmauer gebrochen war, brüllte immer noch _Dinge_ in einem Engrish, das Ryoma fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Außerdem trug sie Kleidung, die nur aus diversen Tierfellen – hauptsächlich das gelb und schwarz von Leopardenfell – zu bestehen schien.

Um diese unbekannte Person herum schien die Luft zu _brennen _und in ihren Augen flackerten ganz eindeutig Flammen – sehr passend, wenn man bedachte, dass die meisten ihrer Ausrufe das englische Wort „Burning!" beinhalteten.

„Was zur Hölle _ist_ der Typ?", rief Momo und zog sein Schwert.

Inui hatte sein Notizbuch aufgeschlagen und machte sich Notizen. „Ein Berserker", sagte er abwesend.

„Hmm...", machte Fuji und tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn. Er schien nicht sonderlich beunruhigt zu sein, sondern eher verwundert.

„Ein Berserker?", wiederholte Momo. „Müssen wir gegen ihn kämpfen?"

„Er kommt direkt auf uns zu, Momo-senpai. Natürlich müssen wir gegen ihn kämpfen", sagte Ryoma. Man sah es ihm nicht so sehr an wie Sakuno oder Momo – Inui war zu beschäftigt um sich zu fürchten – aber auch dem Prince of Tennis war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, gegen einen Berserker anzutreten. Berserker galt immerhin als die physisch stärkste Klasse, und die Verteidigungswerte der Gruppe waren wegen ihres geringen Levels noch relativ niedrig.

„Das könnte interessant werden", kommentierte Fuji mit einem unbekümmerten Lächeln.

Der Berserker brüllte „I am _Super Regular_!" und stürzte sich auf sie – der Bildschirm zersplitterte.

„Ach du meine Güte", sagte Fuji und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, als sie sich im Kampfbildschirm wiederfanden. „Ich bin eigentlich gerade gar nicht in der Stimmung..."

„Fuji!", rief Momo entrüstet. „Das ist ein _Berserker_! Wir stecken verdammt noch mal in einer verdammten Klemme – und du wirst wieder nichts beitragen?"

„Ihr schafft das schon!", munterte Fuji ihn fröhlich auf und ging in die Defensive.

„Un_fass_bar", sagte Momo, nun... _fassungslos_. Dann wurde er wütend. „Sich bei einem ganz normalen Monsterkampf einen faulen Lenz machen ist eine Sache – aber bei einem Kampf wie diesem, wo wirklich etwas auf dem Spiel steht... das grenzt an Verrat!"

Ihre anderen Gruppenmitglieder schienen die Meinung des Kriegers mehr oder weniger zu teilen, aber Fuji ließ sich davon nicht im geringsten beeindrucken. Er hob eine Hand vor den Mund und lachte leise. „Was haben wir zu verlieren? Wenn wir besiegt werden sterben wir doch nicht – wir kehren nur zum letzten Speicherpunkt zurück."

Der Zorn wich aus Momos Gesicht und es wurde leichenblass . „S-speicherpunkt?", stammelte er und wandte sich Ryoma, Inui und Sakuno zu. Der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern ließ ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm aufkeimen. „Ich hab nicht gespeichert. Hat einer von euch gespeichert?"

„Ich nicht", sagte Ryoma.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ein Speicherpunkt überhaupt aussieht, und selbst wenn ich einen sehen und erkennen würde könnte ich ihn wahrscheinlich nicht bedienen...", bekannte sich Sakuno, sichtlich beschämt über ihre mangelnde Erfahrung.

Inui ließ sein Notizbuch sinken. „Ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich versäumt habe, unseren Spielfortschritt zu sichern."

„Ach herrje", sagte Fuji. Er klang nicht besonders besorgt, und das war nicht gerade angemessen, wenn man die Situation bedachte, in der sich unsere mogelnden – aber nicht minder tapferen – Helden zur Zeit befanden. „Dann hat also niemand von uns gespeichert?"

Kollektives Kopfschütteln.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht viel über Speicherpunkte", fing Sakuno an. „Aber wenn wir diesen Kampf jetzt verlieren... dann müssen wir alles von vorne machen, oder?"

„Exakt", sagte Inui. „Wir verlieren all unsere Items, alle gesammelten Erfahrungspunkte und werden zurück zum Ausgangspunkt unseres Abenteuers transportiert. Eine extrem unangenehme Zeitverschwendung, die ich lieber vermeiden würde."

„Scheint, als hätten wir nur eine Chance", kommentierte Fuji unbekümmert.

„Genau. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, diesen Kampf zu verlieren – die Konsequenzen wären fatal", belehrte Inui seine Reisegefährten. „Ihr dürft jetzt unter _keinen Umständen_ einen Fehler machen, verstanden? Und Fuji?" Der Alchimist zögerte und wog seine Optionen genauestens ab. Schließlich sagte er bestimmt: „Reiß dich zusammen."

Fuji zeigte keine Reaktion – das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht veränderte sich kein bisschen. Entweder er hatte Inuis Worte nicht gehört – unwahrscheinlich – oder er hatte beschlossen, sie zu ignorieren. Allen Ermahnungen zum Trotz hielt er es nicht für angebracht, sich aktiv am Kampfgeschehen zu beteiligen – wie schon so oft zuvor begnügte er sich damit, in die Defensive zu gehen.

Sakuno zitterte, als sie einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf den Berserker zu machte. Sie schluckte schwer und wich wieder zurück, als er enthusiastisch und vor allem lautstark „Come on, Baby!" brüllte.

„Ich... ich kann das nicht!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Was wenn ich einen Fehler mache? Was wenn ich daneben treffe?"

Inui hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann setz einen Zauber ein."

Die Magierin verlagerte ihr Gewicht nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. „I-ich habe nur V-vita. U-und Protes."

„Was bewirkt Protes?", fragte Momo.

„Es ist ein Schutzzauber. Er erhöht zeitweilig die Verteidigung, kann aber nur auf eine Person angewandt werden", antwortete Ryoma.

Inui nickte. „Sehr richtig, Echizen. Wie ich sehe beschränkt sich dein Wissen nicht nur auf das Gebiet der Schwarzmagie." Der Alchimist wandte sich an Sakuno. „Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn du jetzt Protes sprechen würdest."

„A-auf wen?"

Inui warf ihren einen _Blick_ zu. „Logischerweise auf dich selbst. Du bist die Einzige, die heilen kann – wir müssen zusehen, dass du nicht besiegt wirst, damit du unsere HP hoch halten kannst. In den nächsten Runden solltest du dich aufs Heilen konzentrieren und einen Protes-Zauber auf jemanden sprechen, wenn niemand geheilt werden muss."

„Okay", sagte Sakuno, riss sich am Riemen, kniff die Augen zusammen und hob ihren Stab. Sie rief: „Protes!" und eine weißlich leuchtende Kugel umgab sie für kurze Zeit. Ihr Verteidigungswert stieg.

Dann war der Berserker am Zug und stürzte sich mit lautem Geschrei auf Inui. Entsetzt stellte die Gruppe fest, dass er die HP des sadistischen Datenfreaks mit nur einem einzigen Hieb fast um die Hälfte dezimiert hatte.

„Das ist doch verrückt!", rief Momo. „Warum ist er so stark?"

Inui zog ein großes Glas aus seiner Robe hervor und meinte: „Entweder wir haben die Macht eines Berserkers gründlich unterschätzt, oder unser Level ist zu niedrig. Was auch immer der Grund sein mag – es ist nicht gut für uns." Er begann, übel riechende Flüssigkeiten und verdächtig aussehendes Pulver in seinem Glas zusammenzumischen.

„Inui-senpai, was machst du da?", fragte Ryoma.

„Ich mixe", antwortete der Alchimist mit einem hochkonzentrierten Stirnrunzeln. „Die Vorbereitungszeit ist doppelt so lang wie fürs Basteln, aber der Effekt ist mehr als dreimal so groß. Wenn Sakuno es schafft, mich für zwei Runden am Leben zu erhalten sollten wir den Berserker mit meinem Inui Juice besiegen können."

Momo und Ryoma schauderten, als er Inui Juice erwähnte – sie verbanden einige schrecklich traumatische Erinnerungen mit Inuis grässlichem Gebräu, die sie lieber für immer aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannt hätten.

Ryoma wollte gerade zum Angriff übergehen, als etwas unerwartetes geschah – der Berserker setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.

„Was zur...!", rief Ryoma als er getroffen wurde.

Momos Kinnlade klappte herunter. Der Krieger blinzelte und rief: „Was war das denn?! Wieso kann der zweimal angreifen?!"

Inuis Brillengläser blitzten, als er hastig in seinem Notizbuch blätterte. Er schien kein Glück bei seiner Suche zu haben, denn er klappte es enttäuscht zu und verkündete: „Das ist unlogisch und sollte nicht möglich sein."

„Es ist eine seiner Ekstase-Techs", erklärte Fuji ruhig. „Sie erlaubt einem Berserker, mehrmals in einer Runde anzugreifen. Ich glaube, diese spezielle Technik wird als ‚Burning Mode' bezeichnet."

„Warum weißt du eigentlich so viel über Berserker?", fragte Momo misstrauisch.

Fuji lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Inui hob beide Augenbrauen – musste er nun auch die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass Fuji ein Berserker sein könnte? Nun, er sah nicht wie einer aus, aber der Schein trügt bekanntlich.

Ryoma sprach einen Feuer-Zauber auf den Berserker – und riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als grüne statt weiße Buchstaben über ihrem Gegner erschienen. Der Schwarzmagier fluchte so ausgiebig und kreativ, dass seine genauen Worte hier nicht wiedergegeben werden sollen.

„Grün?", fragte Sakuno und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Aber grün bedeutet, dass sich seine HP gerade regeneriert haben! Bedeutet das, dass Ryoma-kun gerade..." Sie warf Ryoma einen vorsichtigen Blick zu und entschied sich, ihren Satz unvollendet zu lassen. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Normalerweise sind Berserker aber nicht immun gegenüber Feuer, oder?"

Inuis Stift kratzte mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit über die Seiten seines Notizbuches, aber trotzdem antwortete er auf die Frage der Weißmagierin. „Wenn es nur Immunität wäre – das ließe sich eventuell durch spezielle, feuerabweisende Gegenstände erklären. Das wahrlich Verwunderliche allerdings ist die Tatsache, dass das Feuer seine HP _regeneriert_ hat. So etwas geschieht für gewöhnlich nur bei gewissen Monstern."

„Berserker _sind_ Monster!", stellte Momo mit Überzeugung fest.

Wie als ob er die Aussage des Kriegers unterstreichen und bestätigen wollte schwang der Berserker seine Waffe und stürzte sich mit einem animalischen Kampfschrei auf Sakuno.

Die Magierin schrie auf, als sie getroffen wurde. Die roten Zahlen über ihrem Kopf verkündeten einen kritischen Treffer. Ein Blick auf ihre HP-Leiste zeigte Sakuno, dass sie trotz ihres Protes-Zaubers nur ein einziger weiterer Treffer von einem KO trennte. Das bezopfte Mädchen wurde blass. Sie wandte sich an Inui. „Was soll ich jetzt in der nächsten Runde tun?! Wen soll ich heilen?!"

Der Alchimist rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Ich habe noch nicht genug Daten, um eine eindeutige Strategie zu entwickeln", erklärte er. „Erst muss ich die Wirkung von Momos Angriff analysieren und einige andere Dinge herausfinden." Er wandte sich an ihr immer lächelndes Gruppenmitglied. „Fuji. Wie lange dauert diese Berserker-Ekstase-Tech an?"

„Oh, einige Runden", erwiderte Fuji leichthin.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Momo.

Inui nickte bedächtig. „Dann ist es wichtig für uns, zu wissen, ob unser Gegner noch einen vierten Angriff diese Runde starten wird, oder ob es bei drei Angriffen pro Runde bleibt. Momo, führ deine Attacke aus."

Der Krieger kam der Aufforderung nach und ging zum Angriff über. Der von ihm verursachte Schaden belief sich auf 32. Die Gruppe atmete erleichtert auf, als der Berserker keine weitere Aktion ausführte und die zweite Kampfrunde begann.

„32 Schaden", sagte Sakuno. „Ist das viel?"

„Darüber kann ich keine genaue Aussage treffen", sagte Inui. „Ich habe keine Daten zu den Statuswerten unseres Gegners – keiner von uns beherrscht die Analyse-Technik. Wir können nur hoffen, dass die HP unseres Gegners zur Neige gehen bevor unser Vorrat an Potions erschöpft ist."

Ryoma wechselte seinen Stab in die linke Hand und fragte: „Wie lautet unsere Strategie?"

Inui schlug sein Notizbuch auf. „Unser Gegner startet pro Runde drei Angriffe, die eine sofortige Heilung benötigen. Er ist immun gegenüber Feuermagie und befindet sich in seinem Ekstase-Zustand. Momo ist der Einzige, der ihm bisher Schaden zufügen konnte. Der Effekt meines Inui Juices ist noch ungewiss, könnte sich jedoch als unsere Trumpfkarte erweisen."

„Was schlägst du also vor?"

„Momo greift weiterhin an. Ich selbst braue meinen Inui Juice fertig, während Sakuno mit Magie und Echizen mit Potions heilt. Auf diese Weise könnten wir eine kleine Chance haben." Inui sah in Fujis Richtung. „Sollte Fuji sich dazu entscheiden, am Kampfgeschehen teilzunehmen, so sollte er Potions zum Einsatz bringen, um unsere Effizienz beim Heilen zu steigern und somit unsere Überlebenschance zu erhöhen."

Momo musterte das hintergründige Lächeln auf Fujis Gesicht und murmelte: „Wir sind so gut wie erledigt..."

Und dann geschah etwas, das sich keiner von ihnen nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen je erhofft hätte: Fuji verzichtete darauf, in die Defensive zu gehen. Kleine Subversen implodierten lautlos, Kühe lernten das Fliegen und Satans Brut veranstaltete die gigantischste und kälteste Schneeballschlacht, welche die Hölle je gesehen hatte, als Fuji langsam und bedächtig ihrem Gegner entgegentrat.

Die Gruppe beobachtete mit offenen Mündern, wie Fuji sich direkt vor dem Berserker positionierte, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, den größeren jungen Mann an der Stirn berührte und in derselben Bewegung die Waffe aus der plötzlich erschlaffenden Hand des Berserkers entfernte.

Das Feuer in den Augen des Berserkers erlosch und die brennende Aura, die ihn umgeben hatte, verschwand ebenfalls. Er blinzelte, wie als sei er gerade aus einem langen, langen Schlaf erwacht und war sich noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, ob die Dinge, die er gerade sah, zur Realität gehörten oder ob er sich noch in seiner Traumwelt befand.

Misstrauisch beobachteten Inui, Momo und Ryoma, wie der Berserker sie scheinbar völlig verwirrt musterte – Sakuno wirkte eher ängstlich als misstrauisch. Schließlich landete sein verständnisloser Blick auf Fuji, der ein Lächeln zur Schau stellte, das überraschend wohlwollend war und nicht wie eine verhaltene Drohung wirkte.

„Fujiko-chan?", fragte der Berserker.

„Taka-san", antwortete Fuji mit einem leichten Nicken.

Der Berserker namens Taka runzelte die Stirn und warf dem Rest der Gruppe erneut einen Blick zu – seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dabei vor allem ihren gezückten Waffen, die er nervös beäugte. „Was geht hier vor?", erkundigte er sich bei Fuji.

„Das könnten wir auch fragen!", rief Momo.

Inui blickte von Fuji zu Taka und fixierte seinen Blick dann auf Fuji. „Ihr kennt euch?"

Fuji nickte. „Schon eine ganze Weile. Nicht wahr, Taka-san?"

„Äh... ja", stimmte der Berserker zu und kratzte sich unsicher am Hinterkopf. Es schien, als sei er zu einer völlig anderen Person geworden, seit Fuji ihm seine Waffe abgenommen hatte.

„Du wusstest, dass er hier sein würde?", fragte Inui Fuji.

Fuji schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wusste ich nicht. Wir wurden vor einiger Zeit während eines Unwetters getrennt. Es ist Zufall, dass wir ihm hier begegnet sind."

„Ist es das wirklich?", fragte Momo – _aber nur in seinem Kopf_.

„Äh, E-entschuldigung?", versuchte Sakuno sich Gehör zu verschaffen. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz, was hier passiert ist... ist der Kampf vorbei? Warum ist er..." Hier deutete sie auf Taka. „...nicht mehr in seinem Berserker-Modus?"

Fuji lächelte und hielt einen kleinen, perlenartigen Gegenstand in seiner rechten Hand hoch. Er schimmerte in einem ominösen, unheilverkündenden Rot. „Siehst du das hier?" Sakuno – und der Rest der Gruppe auch – nickte. „Dieser Stein hat dafür gesorgt, dass Taka-san dauerhaft im Berserker- und auch im Ekstase-Modus bleibt. Außerdem hat er seine Statuswerte erheblich erhöht."

Inui machte sich eifrig Notizen und meinte dann: „Solche Steine habe ich auch schon im Zusammenhang mit Bewusstseinskontrolle gesehen... ich habe versucht, sie in meinen Inui Juice zu integrieren, aber in gelöster Form verlieren sie leider ihre Wirksamkeit."

Fuji nickte. „Stimmt, diese Steine können auch dazu verwendet werden, jemandes Aktionen und Gedanken zu kontrollieren."

„Ich wurde also kontrolliert?", wunderte sich Taka. Er war immer noch sehr verwirrt, hatte jetzt aber wenigstens eine Erklärung für seine alarmierenden Gedächtnislücken.

„In der Tat", sagte Fuji mit einem Lächeln, das auf die Anwesenden eher grimmig wirkte und blutige Vergeltung versprach.

„Das ist ziemlich unheimlich", meinte der Berserker.

Nicht ganz im Unrecht stellte Momo fest: „Viel unheimlicher finde ich, dass Inui versucht hat, uns mit seinem Inui Juice zu kontrollieren."

Die Gruppe – einschließlich Inui – nickte bedächtig, denn die Wahrheit dieser Aussage konnte unter keinen Umständen angezweifelt werden. Nach dem Ablauf einer angemessen langen Schweigeperiode wandte sich Taka schließlich an Fuji: „Und... was machst du hier?"

„Oh, ich? Ich helfe diesen Leuten hier..." Fuji gestikulierte vage in Momos, Ryomas, Sakunos und Inuis Richtung. „...die entführte Prinzessin von Seigaku zu retten und eine stattliche Belohnung einzukassieren."

„Und wer sind ‚diese Leute' genau?", fragte Taka und sah von einem unbekannten Gesicht zum anderen.

Die Gruppe schwieg und tauschte misstrauische Blicke aus. Schließlich räusperte sich Inui und meinte: „Offenbar geht von ihm keine unmittelbare Gefahr für unsere Gesundheit – oder unseren Spielstand – mehr aus."

„Das heißt also, wir sollen ihm vertrauen?", fragte Momo, seine Stirn in leichte Falten gelegt und offensichtlich nicht wirklich angetan von der Vorstellung.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", sagte Inui. „Ich halte es nur für angebracht, dass wir uns jetzt einander vorstellen – wenn ich die Situation richtig einschätze, dann wird Fuji Taka bitten, uns zu begleiten, damit sie sich nicht wieder verlieren. Es liegt nur in unserem eigenen Interesse, eventuell wichtige Hintergrundinformationen über Taka zu kennen."

Momo zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und Taka nickte. Danach meinte er: „Dann mache ich den Anfang. Mein Name ist Kawamura Takashi und ich bin ein Berserker aus dem Herzland von Seigaku."

„Echizen Ryoma, Schwarzmagier", sagte Ryoma knapp.

„Ähm, ich heiße Sakuno und ich, äh, bin Weißmagierin."

„Momoshiro Takeshi ist mein Name und ich bin Krieger. Nenn mich einfach Momo."

„Und ich bin Inui Sadaharu, meines Zeichens Alchimist", beendete Inui die kurze Vorstellungsrunde.

Taka deutete eine Verbeugung an und meinte: „Schön, euch kennen zu lernen – auch wenn die Umstände zugegebenermaßen günstiger sein könnten..."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", kommentierte Momo.

Es folgte eine unangenehme Stille, während der die Gruppe Taka musterte und Taka versuchte, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Endlich raffte sich der Berserker zusammen und meinte: „Also, dieser Job von dem ihr gesprochen habt... die Prinzessin wurde also entführt? Von wem?"

„Von derselben Person, die dich auch kontrolliert und dazu gezwungen hat, gegen uns zu kämpfen", erklärte Fuji.

„Macht Sinn, lässt aber auch eine Frage offen: wer hat mich denn nun kontrolliert?", sagte Taka.

Wie als ob das Ganze vorher abgesprochen gewesen wäre tauchte der Schlossherr genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt in einer rosa Wolke und wieder begleitet von einem Wirbel pinkfarbener Rosenblätter auf. Er posierte dramatisch und proklamierte: „So weit `abt ihr es also geschafft! Isch bin höchst beeindruckt!"

„Der Typ da", meinte Ryoma mit einem beiläufigen, unbeeindruckten Kopfnicken in Richtung Schlossherr.

Der Schlossherr ließ sich angesichts dieser Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber seiner Person nicht im geringsten aus der Bahn werfen und entledigte sich mit einer unnötig ausholenden Geste seines Umhangs. Dann zückte er seinen Degen, ging in Kampfstellung und rief: „Bis `ier`er und nischt weiter – isch lasse eusch nischt an mir vorbei! Bereitet eusch auf euren Ruin vor!" Er stürzte los.

Die Gruppe – verstärkt durch ihr neues Mitglied Taka – machte sich erneut bereit zum Kampf.

* * *

_Nächstes Mal:_ Werden unsere Helden nach ihrer nicht ganz so glorreich verlaufenen Auseinandersetzung mit Taka der Herausforderung des Schlossherrn gewachsen sein und ihren Spielfortschritt bald sichern können? Wird Fuji jemals kämpfen, und welcher Klasse gehört er an? Können unsere Helden es tatsächlich weiterhin riskieren, ihm - und nun auch Taka - zu vertrauen? Ist der Akzent tatsächlich falsch? Warum endet ein Großteil aller Kapitel eigentlich immer damit, dass ein neuer Kampf beginnt? Wird die Autorin sich wirklich dazu durchringen können, ein weiteres Kapitel hochzuladen? Eine Antwort auf all diese Fragen ist - vielleicht - im nächsten Kapitel zu finden.

Außerdem wird die Natur des Schicksals genauer beleuchtet, Sakuno wirft weiterhin interessante Fragen auf, Inui und Fuji liefern sich ein Duell, das dem Kalten Krieg erschrecken ähnelt, Momo führt sich wie ein Kind auf und begeht einen Denkfehler, der schwerwiegende Folgen nach sich ziehen könnte, eine überraschende Wende stört den Lauf der Geschichte und unsere Helden erleben eine böse Überraschung.

Click the Button :-)


End file.
